Limerence
by littlebird021
Summary: Sora stole a large amount of money from Ulquiorra's company to pay off his debt in order to keep his home, Ulquiorra finds out and attempts to kill him but upon discovering Sora's hidden gem he makes a "proposition."
1. Agreement

**"_Limerence"_**

Orihime's piercing shriek slipped through her lips, emitting vulgarly through the air as Ulquiorra's paralyzing spiritual pressure violently forced her against the wet gravel, banefully atomizing her. The rain poured relentlessly through the cold night soaking the uniform that now clung onto her trembling frame, the water rigging into a puddle around her. Petrified Orihime hastily scanned her surroundings seeking for the source of conquering and unnatural oppression. Anguished Orihime's heart began to hammer against her chest tremoring through her rib cage as hot blood surged towards her ears.

At last her eyes landing on the imposing Espada that loomed over her. A bleak fix in his eyes as he Portentously looked down upon her abhorrently. Panicked she realized he had come back and this time he wasn't alone. Just to confirm the dread that seared through every fiber of her being, one of the Espadas burst into a roaring fit of laughter as she quivered against the cold puddle unable to move, her expiration fluttered through icy weather.

"Orihime!" Sora cried out urgently, barging through the door and stopped dead in his tracks, stunned as he felt the spiritual pressure. The time had come to execute the agreement he was forced to act on and closed his eyes in shame.

"Sora." Orihime shuddered and turned to him weakly. "What is happening?" she pressed an eerie feeling creeping its way into her bones. Sora avoided her eyes and lifted her by her forearm from the ground as the spiritual pressure was suddenly lifted.

An anonymous Espada sneered as Orihime's shirt had become translucent from the rain exposing her supple bust, perturbed Orihime hugged her frame and hid from the prying eyes of the sinister gang surrounding them.

Sora turned to Orihime regrettably and gazed over her, tenderly adjusting the wet hairpins he had gifted her and smiled weakly, unable to hide the pain in his voice.

"I will come back for you," he whispered his words wavering as he avoided her eyes afraid that if he caught a glimpse he would lose his resolve. Orihime eyes widen incredulously as it all registered in her mind, stunned she looked over at Ulquiorra, Sora wasn't going anywhere... but she was. Horrified at her newfound discovery Orihime's heart flew to her throat and flung herself onto her brother.

"NO NO No No no!" Orihime wailed as she grabbed onto Sora's shirt ignoring the hazards around them as she desperately clung to Sora chest. Sora's guilt filtered through his visage ineffectively unable to control the immeasurable torment that expanded in his chest, large fat tears rolled freely down her face begging him to reconsider. Sora looked away as his eyes began to sting with unshed tears.

"I have to go." Sora sniveled trying to pry her hands away from his chest, Orihime clung onto her brother as she sobbed piercingly.

"Please don't make me go!" She cried firmly tugging at Sora as he tried to leave in a haste.

"I promise to never use my powers again," Orihime added attempting to persuade him, Sora shook his head and pulled away from her unable to control his remorse, Orihime wailed loudly and fought vigorously as she sought to desperately hold on.

"I have to go I HAVE TO GO. STOP IT. Stop it !" Sora grieved his voice breaking into a wail as Orihime continued to tug and pull at his chest as he struggled to yank her off, failing to hide the guilt and pain he felt for handing her away to the Espada that threatened to kill them both if he chooses otherwise. The rain beat heavily against them leaving them completely soaked and cold, but that didn't stop Orihime from ferociously opposing.

Sora began to walk away dragging her with him as he hastily tried to leave. Sora grabbed Orihime from her shoulders.

"Listen to me." Sora sobbed as Orihime grappled and tugged at him like a child.

"Listen to me!" He shouted shaking her body to get her attention.

"Do everything in your power to stay alive," he instructed anxiously his eyes moving over to Ulquiorra who stood deathly motionless.

"Why do you want to leave me?" she thrashed clinging onto Sora rigidly, her eyes wide in urgency, impatiently Sora shook her off recalling his promise to always protect her.

"LET GO!" He grunted, ultimately propelling her away and plunging her to the ground, an agonizing pang rippled through his chest, lamenting his actions.

"I'm so sorry," he whispered regretfully reaching towards her. Ulquiorra glared and stepped menacingly in front of Orihime to stop him from coming any closer. Sora halted clearly heeding the warning and without another word turned away disappearing into the chilly night as Orihime's cries were swept away through the air.

* * *

**Littlebird021:** Please leave a review it's extremely motivating!


	2. goodbye halcyon days

"_**Limerence"**_

~A week before~

_Sora screamed in agony as they barged into the door in a frenzy, his back slammed onto the cold floor of their home as his wounds stung red in anger as the blood gushed through his torn shirt, he threw his head back screaming in pain. Orihime's hands quivered in hysteria as they hovered over Sora, attempting to remain calm to heal him, weeping softly she broke into a cold sweat as she ripped off his shirt, and gasped never had she seen anyone get attacked and injured so heinously. Without losing any more time the orange shield circled around him, sniffling Orihime rubbed her tears away and continued to concentrate, not realizing the tears streaming down her face. Sora looked up at her and raised a hand towards her cheek wiping the tears away as they trickled down and he smiled weakly._

"_Don't worry it's not that bad," he lied as the blood dripped around his body. Orihime nodded unbelievably and her face contorted into pain as she succumbed into newly found tears, eyeing the seriousness of the wounds on his chest. Orihime knew if I were not for her powers Sora would not have made it to the Kurosaki clinic._

"_Come On Hime don't cry," Sora reassured moving her hands away from her face, eyes large with despair. _

"_Brother who did this to you and why?" Orihime cried as the injury began to close, she began to feel the panic easing out of her. Sora opened his eyes and looked up as he recalled Orihime exposing herself to protect him and to a dangerous man nonetheless._

"_What you did out there was dangerous!" Sora rasped angrily wincing as he moved and laid back down, his eyes wide in panic._

"_What did you want me to do let you die?" Orihime countered, knowing fully well her brother forbade her from using her powers in front of anyone, he insisted it was too dangerous but Orihime never understood why._

"_You can never show anyone your gift Orihime, what if they try to harm you?" Sora pressed, his wounds closing completely leaving behind smooth and unblemished skin. Orihime signed in relief and moved away, sauntering over to pick up the items that had fallen over when they barged in, remaining silent as she looked down at the blood that now stained the floor._

"_You shouldn't have done that!" Sora continued knowing very well, that man would not overlook her._

* * *

"I will not repeat myself get. In," Ulquiorra demanded, clenching his jaw firmly, unveiling his already thin patience. Orihime flinched at the aggressiveness in his voice and took a step back frighteningly, shaking her head.

"No," she shuddered, her lip quivering as her heart began to slam against her rib cage and took a second step back, her shoe crunching against the drenched gravel as his eyes narrowed and cocked his head animalistically. This was a mistake as he was behind her instantly crushing her frail wrist under his feral hands and pulled her close enough that her shy breath brushed against his face lightly causing Ulquiorra eyes to dilate. Orihime whimpered against his extreme hold as he gritted his teeth just mere inches away from her and pushed her inside the car obviously impatient with her lack of obedience. Orihime landed ungracefully onto the seats just as Ulquiorra closed the door.

"You will obey me women over anything and anyone," he threatened icily. Orihime's hot tears spilled onto her cheeks and resentfully snatched her wrist from his tight grip and moved away. Quivering she cautiously looked over at the man that now forced her as his prisoner, and instantly regretted her decision as his deep green eyes easily pulled her in, unable to look away from his lurid stare that now transgressed into hers, shattering apart her vulnerable walls, leaving her bare and peeled just for him to see and that terrified her.

Hastily she averted her gaze on the tear markings that set _him_ apart from anyone else, triggering compassion within Orihime that set _her_ apart from anyone else. Ulquiorra's glare deepened and balled his hands into a fist as she defiantly looked away and laid her head against the cushion of the seat quietly weeping, "goodbye halcyon days," she whispered trembling from the frigid cold as her wet clothes clung on her skin, huddling closer to the seat for warmth until she finally fell into a deep slumber, unaware of the keen eyes that stayed on her for the rest of the night.

Ulquiorra watched her breathing even out as she fell into her slumber, a hand resting under his chin as he silently regarded his newfound wife, his eyes swept across her figure, noting she was not resting peacefully, her brows remained furrowed, long orange hair fell heavily around her, framing and sticking onto her face from the rain. Admitting to himself she is a very attractive human with god-like powers, delicate yet stubborn, her large grey eyes that now hid behind full lashes, showcased a certain softness, sincerity, and strength. Ulquiorra gritted his teeth and pulled at his tie loosening it from around his neck at the mere thought of taking and having this woman, narrowing his eyes at her exposed skin, determined to never let her go.

* * *

Littlebird021: Thank you very much for your reviews I'm very happy, I hope you enjoyed this chapter.


	3. Hidden gem

_**"Limerence"**_

"Please, please let me go home!" Orihime wailed as Ulquiorra pulled at her wrist dragging her across the large lobby of the hotel as she thrashed against him. The staff and managers remained bowed their eyes completely engrossed on the floor as they passed.

Ulquiorra's animosity intensified clenching his hold tighter on her wrist and shook her. The elevator doors swiftly opened and easily stepped inside. Immediately after the doors closed Ulquiorra whirled around and pinned her vainly against the wall. Startled Orihime cried out, his reiatsu swirled around her as it rose with his anger and flashed his eyes onto hers penetrating his rage.

"I warned you to obey me," Ulquiorra hissed lowering his head and grazing her neck with his sharp breath where her clean scent warmly lavished and felt his hollow hunger within him violently. Frightened Orihime squirmed against his chest as a deep growl emanated from his lips and he quickly pulled away just in time as the doors swung open.

"Mr. Ciffer." A chaperone bowed as Ulquiorra stepped out from the elevator completely disregarding the man as he proceeded. Orihime looked over at the chaperone and offered a meek smile before brutally being pulled away by her elbow.

"You are hurting me!" Orihime complained.

"Enough!" Ulquiorra growled losing his last shred of patience and flung her towards the bed closing the door behind him blaringly, causing Orihime to flinch at the force and hastily recoiled away.

"Please let me go I beg you." Orihime cried, her eyes unconsciously flickering towards the door, Ulquiorra glared at her almost daring her to try and cocked his head to the side, purposely unbuttoning his vest and deliberately slipping it off before tossing it onto a nearby chair, and began to work his fingers through his tie not once abstracting his eyes from hers. Orihime shrunk back unable to swallow as her throat ran dry.

"Why won't you let me go?" she shouted angrily retracting away from him as he advanced towards her until she was cornered against the wall. Orihime fidgeted against the proximity and went to escape when a strong hand shot out to stop her.

"You are betrothed to me," he emphasized darkly into her ear glancing down for a reaction and to his satisfaction, her eyes widen and she stiffened, marveling at the speed and simplicity she freely conveyed every emotion.

"You are Lying!" Orihime angrily retorted panting as her cheeks inflamed and fiercely shoved Ulquiorra away, tears streaming down her cheeks, stumbling at the force of her exertion.

Ulquiorra glowered at her, "Have I been dishonest with you, woman?" he hissed flatly shoving his hands into his pocket and standing rigidly still.

"Sora would never do that to me," she refuted scathingly and glared, but Ulquiorra face remained monotonous and unemotional, and she felt her resolve falter, "He wouldn't-

"He didn't have too," He interjected unaffectedly pacing over to the window that overlooked Karakura Town.

* * *

\- ~Flashback~-

_The screams filled the wind cutting through the silent night and rebounded off the streets as Sora writhe in pain gasping for air as the slices in his chest heavily spilled, the smell of blood pungent in the air._

_"Please…" Sora begged throwing his head back as the agony shot throughout his body his heart pounding blisteringly against his chest and anxiously inspected his wounds, trembling he lodged his fingertips gingerly against his injuries and brought his fingers to his face breaking into a sweat. Sensing the blood loss through his body Sora groaned nauseously as he reached for the door that was only a few inches away and screamed into newfound agony as the wounds protested and stung tightly constricting his body from moving any further and stiffened when he felt the spiritual pressure, realizing Ulquiorra had finally come for him. Still, Sora persisted reaching for the door all he wanted was to see Orihime's face one last time before he was eradicated, well aware Ulquiorra was standing just a few feet away and at any moment he would finish him off. Gnashing his teeth he reached towards_ t_he door his fingers only a few seconds away._

_"STOP!" The door flew wide open and out dashed Orihime blocking Sora from Ulquiorra, instantaneously Ulquiorra disappeared only to reappear further away from both of them. Orihime 's orange shield shined through the night like a beacon preventing any further attacks. Ulquiorra's eyes widened and narrowed dangerously at his newfound discovery, wildly analyzing her, Transfixed as her wide grey eyes peered back at him thoroughly terrified and stubbornly defiant._

_"Orihime NO!" Sora screamed trying to stop her from exposing herself but it was far too late Ulquiorra was captivated by her allure and striking courage, her long tresses flowed behind her as the wind swiftly picked up. Fascinated by the orange shield she wielded radiating light as if it were its own sun. Enticed by Sora's hidden gem he was determined to come back and with one last glance at the Orihime, he vanished._

* * *

Orihime shook her head recalling that same night she first met this man, "Why did you want to kill him?" Orihime asked cautiously eyeing his stillness Ulquiorra hissed and Whirled around glowering darkly, "Your thief of a brother embezzled a large amount of money from my company." Ulquiorra seeth advancing forward, Orihime squeaked and circled around the bed trying to place space between them.

"Wait wait wait!" Orihime pleaded trying to keep him at bay.

"Don't pretend to be so innocent!" Ulquiorra hissed circling around before capturing her narrow waist and pulling her close, Orihime yelped and her skin prickled. Quivering she squirmed against his invasion obviously uncomfortable and the panic rose in her chest, the air suddenly becoming too thick for her lungs. "L...let me go…" Orihime shivered peering up before flickering her eyes away.

Ulquiorra narrowed his eyes and grabbed her chin forcefully,

"Why won't you look me?" he pressed. Orihime gazed up as he towered over her and her heart began to race, his focus attentive yet possessive and this made her stomach flutter and her toes tingle.

"You see right through me," she mumbled averting her eyes to the floor. Ulquiorra pulled her chin up towards him as he clearly understood what she meant and grazed his lips close enough to her's and growled, "Only for me to see." Ulquiorra countered firmly, casting his eyes onto hers only to be drawn back in.

* * *

~Flashback~

_"I assume you know why you are here?" Ulquiorra boomed passively, Sora flinched in his chair and nervously wiped his clammy hands against the fabric of his pants and swallowed._

_"Yes…" Sora answered unable to finish his sentence, his face paled as Ulquiorra began to roll up his sleeves and reeled his focus back at him, standing from his chair he lazily sauntered over. Sora's shoulders tightened and hastily scrambled off his chair and fell to his knees_

_"I can pay everything back," Sora begged staggering away. In a flash, Sora was bashed against the wooden floors and viciously knocked the breath out of him and sputtered as the throbbing pain shot through his head._

_"Don't move." Ulquiorra threatened and tore his shirt open revealing unblemished skin and his eyes widen at his revelation and glared daggers at Sora who hadn't finished coughing and wheezing from the force. _

_"Where are the injuries I inflicted on you?" Ulquiorra snarled._

_Sora paled and dread shot through his chest panicking. " I don't-_

_"Don't lie to me!" He threatened, Viciously circling around him for the response he needed._

_"That woman, who is she ?" Ulquiorra pressed, when Sora didn't say anything he struck him on the ribs propelling him against the opposite wall. Sora screamed as the sharp pain rippled through his ribs spitting out blood as he tried to speak. Ulquiorra crouched down and flicked Sora on the head._

_"Speak?" he hissed coking his head. _

_Sora moaned in pain and closed his eyes tightly. "My sister… Orihime she…" Sora stopped halfway as_ _he heaved. Ulquiorra shoved his Hands in his pocket trying to suppress his impatience._

_"Your sister…' Ulquiorra pressed on sharply. Sora breath heavily and wiped the blood from his mouth._

_"Orihime...she healed me." Sora finished regretfully. Ulquiorra's head snapped over to him. "What exactly are you insinuating?"_

_Sora answered dejectedly, "She has this god-like gift...she can reject your injuries as if they never happened and that shield you witnessed is for protection from attacks._

_Ulquiorra contemplated his words and paced the room thoughtfully before halting, "I have a proposition." Ulquiorra decided. Sora's heart dropped bottomlessly and scrambled onto his feet holding his ribs in pain._

_"I will forget about the money you embezzled from me and in return... Your sister comes with me." He commanded not looking at Sora. Sora went to protest but was suddenly faced with Ulquiorra's diabolical stare._

_"I'm not asking," Ulquiorra emphasized darkly. "It's either you hand your sister over or I simply kill you and take her anyway." He said unemotionally. Sora gulped and nodded his head down-casting his eyes to the floor shamefully._

_"I will come for her soon, Now leave," Ulquiorra demanded impatiently, listening to Grimmjow barged through the door followed by rustling as Sora was taken and shoved out of the room._

* * *

Orihime's eyes welled realizing she was left in the dark on everything in her current situation and for the first time in that long night she let the tears pour out easily instead of trying to suppress them even if Ulquiorra's fingers remained on her chin as he observed her emotions and closed her eyes so she could at least mourn privately away from his invasive stare. Ulquiorra almost caressed the softness of her skin as she delicately expressed her sorrow but instead he let her go.

"Sleep, I will come back for you in the morning," he added grabbing his shirt and slipped it back on. Orihime's puffy eyes looked over at him, "where will we be going?" Orihime asked hiccupping through her tears. "Sleep," he responded, intently regarding Orihime for a moment before reaching for the door, leaving her alone for the rest of the night.

* * *

Littlebird021: I hope you enjoyed this chapter.


	4. consumed

** "Limerence"**

"_Among my stillness was a pounding heart ." - Shannon A. Thompson_

Like promised, he came for me before the morning light beamed through the thick curtains that adorned the large windows of the hotel room. I had barely attained any form of sleep and just as I felt my eyelids closing at their own accord I sprung awake as I detected someone enter the room silently, uncertain if I was imagining things, I peered over at the door and scanned the room. Assuming it was all in my head I stirred languidly under the sheets as I sought to acquire additional rest, but it proved to be pointless and I gave up entirely before leisurely rolling out of bed and shuffling towards the bathroom.

Pushing open the door, I switched the lights on and squinted, my eyes suddenly too sensitive to the light before gradually adjusting, and stepped further inside till I could make out the sink. Turning the faucet on I began to cleanse my face with cold water, quivering as it dribbled down my neck and grabbed a towel drying my face against its soft clean bristles. Prying my eyes onto the mirror I squeaked and inched closer to inspect my self-inflicted damage and moaned, my eyes swollen and red-brimmed from the relentless crying, displaying a tremendous amount of sorrow, my skin flushed and feverish from the constant rubbing, causing my cheeks to inflame and become blotchy. Groaning I turned around and yelped flinching against the bathroom sink involuntarily as he stood there motionless and solemnly staring at me. "You frightened me," I explained digging my nails into the hem of my skirt. Fidgeting nervously, he continued to stand there with his hands in his pockets studying me intensely, and for a brief moment, I thought I saw confusion cross his features before vanishing as quickly as it came, unable to hold his severe scrutiny I looked away.

"I will have someone bring you clothes," he addressed, "I suggest you quicken your pace we will be leaving." Ulquiorra finished turning his back at me.

"Where?" I asked fervently, regretting the eagerness in my voice and halted.

"Do as I say," he answered casting me a warning look before exiting the bathroom. Grimacing at his cold demeanor, I turned away dejectedly before approaching the tub.

* * *

Once inside the tub, I reveled in delight as the hot water washed away any worries and tensions, soaking my body clean, successfully bringing me back to myself, a small towel lay soothingly on the top of my head as the water steamed around me. The smell of roses pleasantly rose to my nose and I sunk deeper into the tub, easily losing and allowing my mind to wonder, and the first notion I thought of was his cold slit eyes. Shivering I shoved the thought away, attempting to thoroughly enjoy every moment of my bath, the water perfumed and milky from the bath oils. Completely immersed I failed to notice when someone entered, as soon as I opened my eyes, I yelped as a girl stood there grinning as she watched me bathe, "W...who are you and why are you here ?" I gasped mortified, hiding deeper into the cloudy water to conceal myself.

"Ulquiorra sent me to bring you this, " she answered mentioning the neatly folded clothes in her hand before setting them down and beaming brightly at me. Observing her child-like and carefree nature, I returned the warm smile, instantly sensing a natural connection of trust, she crouched down as her hazel eyes studied me, "you are very beautiful," she gushed peering closer, "Ulquiorra is not the type to pick any random human, there must be something special about you," she analyzed. Blushing I sunk deeper into the tub to where only my eyes peered out, the girl laughed at my antics and stood up.

"Well I'll leave you to it." she chirped turning to leave.

"Wait!" I yelled reaching for her hand, "what is your name?" I urged completely dismissing my nudity, the girl's eyes widen and she smiled.

"My name is Nelliel Tu, but you can call me Nell," she answered running a hand through her long, greenish blue hair.

"My name is Ori-

"Inoue Orihime," she interrupted "I know I heard from the others that Ulquiorra took you," she confessed, looking worriedly at me, I hastily detached myself and jerked away to keep the tears from tumbling over once again.

"Don't worry Ulquiorra Isn't too b-

"Hey hurry up in there!" a loud sinister voice demanded, bashing against the door crudely.

Nel growled, "I don't take orders from lower ranks!" she growled back handing me a towel, hurridly I wrapped it around my body.

"Oh yeah come prove it then!" The voice challenged, nervously I looked at Nell who smiled at me reassuringly.

"Don't worry that's Grimmjow he's an Idiot," she added waving her hand to emphasize her point.

"Wait till I tell Ulquiorra that you barged in here trying to sneak a peek at his wife!" she countered. I blushed profusely at the thought of being called someone's wife, and my stomach knotted, realizing I was about to marry a cold and callous man like Ulquiorra.

"Yeah, whatever," Grimmjow grumbled hearing his footsteps retreat. Noting my change of mood Nell pushed me towards the mirror and unclipped my hair from the previous bun I wore, letting my saturated hair cascade around me so she could take a good look.

"You will make one beautiful bride," she admired.

"Bride?" I asked confused, looking at her through the mirror.

"Yes, your wedding ceremony remember," Nell whispered.

"Ceremony?" I stammered, suddenly taken aback as I processed the new information. Nell sent me a confused look and sighed, "Get ready I promise to tell you later, but I must leave now," she called before exiting the bathroom.

"W...wait!" I called, but it was too late as she fled the bathroom in a flash just as quickly as she came. Groaning I glanced at my reflection realizing I looked much more replenished with a light flush in my cheeks from the steamy bath and picked up my most treasured hairpins bringing them to my lips for a small peck and gingerly planted them on my hair as a heavy ache swelled in my chest, biting back the tears as the anguish and uncertainty rippled through my core only to be consumed by scalding rage and angrily I swiped at the tears that managed to escape and instead focused on the clothes that awaited neatly.

As soon as I was ready, I reluctantly analyzed my full-length reflection and carefully perused the embroidered empire waisted dress that flowed down to my feet, along with a V neck Illusion that emphasized my collarbone and gently rounded my shoulders with light floral lace. The fabric velvety soft against my bare legs and finally the emerald color that sharply reminded me of his eyes, and my brows furrowed in anger and I turned away from the mirror hotly reaching for the door and halted, surprised as he had been standing there with his eyes raking over my appearance with an unreadable expression.

"It surprisingly looks good on you," he confessed. Warily I looked up at him and flushed crimson at his ardent stare and gazed away patiently waiting for him to lead the way.

* * *

Once we were both seated silently inside the limo, I curiously contemplated Ulquiorra, admitting to myself that he was dangerously handsome, regarding his pale complexion and short messy black hair that insisted on falling in between his abysmal green eyes, an unmoving icy glare on his sharp features and strong set jaw, yet he sat there unnervingly calm.

"What is it, women?" he asked cutting through my thoughts catching my eyes unexpectedly, suddenly recalling and bearing in mind my pitiful position and his role in all of this mess.

"Nothing." I dismissed focusing my gaze outside of the window, and my blood ran cold, realizing we had been moving further away from Karakura Town.

"W...where are we going?" I questioned a light tremor working its way into my voice as I urgently waited for Ulquiorra to answer, but he ignored me. My eyes widened as I felt the anxiousness rising and expanding in my chest.

"Please let me go home." I began, pleading persistently, gaining his attention and he glared displeasingly.

"Please." I supplicated, waiting for an answer but it never came.

"Let me go!" I screamed overcome with grief, I struggled against the car door kicking it, trying to pry it open and clumsily stumbled onto my dress losing my balance in the process. Ulquiorra snarled and grabbed me off the floor bringing me dangerously close to his face and narrowed his eyes, "Woman." he growled lowly through his teeth, by now my tears streamed carelessly down my cheeks as I thrashed against him. My sobs rebounding off the speeding car and Instantly I felt his sharp spiritual pressure impale me oppressively and my body jolted in impact as it rose in density, my breathing constricted and my heart decelerated, my cries began to die down in my lips, faintly I sensed my body cease, shutting down slowly as I collapsed limply against his arms until I was consumed by_ him_ the pleasant void of nothingness.

* * *

Littlebird021: I apologize for the late update It's been a chaotic week anyways I hope you enjoy.

O.O Leave your thoughts!


	5. A broken heart

_~Limerence~_

The bell rang through the classrooms of Karakura High, signaling the students the beginning of lunch and immediately the classroom rumbled into animated chatter, the sound of the chairs grating against the floors awaking those who had at some point dozed off during lessons. Ichigo being one of them sluggishly looked around and groaned as the chatter intensified and annoyedly slung his head back down earning a few bumps from his classmates as they swept by tumbling his books onto the ground.

"Hey!" Ichigo barked out slamming his fist onto his desk his orange hair rumpled and messy like his temper, still the laughter trailed off at his juvenile reaction, cursing under his breath he snagged his lunch and stood up making his way to the roof where his friends would be waiting,

rubbing the drowsiness from his eyes he passed by Tatsuki who was busy chattering away about Dojo and among other things with her friends and he noticed it. Orihime's empty desk. It had been the second day Orihime hadn't shown up to school. Was she sick?

"Yo Tasuki," Ichigo called pausing where she and her friends were having lunch.

"Yeah?" she asked quizzically unsure as to why Ichigo was talking to her.

"Is Inoue alright? I haven't seen her around." Ichigo asked indicating Orihime's desk.

Tatsuki scrunched her face in confusion, "Inoue...who the hell is that?"

"Very funny," he droned not amused at her antics but the unnerved look in her eyes said something entirely different.

"Orihime?" He pressed in disbelief sensing something terribly wrong sinking into the pit of his stomach, but the longer he waited for her response the more skeptical he grew and quickly turned away.

"You ok Ichigo?" Tatsuki asked frowning, Ichigo ignored her and strode off as Tatsuki called out to him.

What the hell?...how in the hell is she not going to know who Inoue is? They are best friends...wait now that I think about it, I haven't heard anyone talk about Inoue or even mention her. What is going on? Ichigo thought tensely before halting and kneeling down in the middle of the empty hallway rubbing his eyebrows worriedly, growing increasingly suspicious, Ichigo grabbed his lunch tightly and stood up briskly walking out of school while his pace gradually increased and escalated like his frantic mind until all he could do was run.

* * *

~Orihime~

My body jolted violently and I flung upwards gasping for air greedily, filling my burning lungs, my heart wildly pommeled and wallopped inside my chest as I awaken, my mind blindly racing with thoughts, but before I could even come to coherent thought, venomous eyes bore into my mind and I stiffened. Yes, I remember, I remember Ulquiorra's angry eyes before I passed out, and his cold fingers that clutched me rigidly tight just after. I remember his fury and my desperation to cling as close to home as possible, but what good was that? Now I'm very far from home, oblivious. My eyes stung and spilled and I swiped at my cheeks, imagining blood running from my eyes from constantly crying, could it be possible to die from a broken heart? Like children who are forced to separate from their loving mothers forever waiting and hoping for their return? No, because even those children acquired an immeasurable amount of strength.

Forcing the thoughts away I gently rose from the bed, my bare feet padding onto the cold marble floors and steadily I examined the massive room towering above me like a colossal, how could this possibly be a room? Just above the bed an oversize cherry wooden window expanded and amplified to the ceiling. The bed I had been laying on seconds ago now scared me as it enormously sat in the middle of the room showered in vast colors of light cream furniture and ivory walls, a fireplace sat in all its marbleized glory and just to the right of the bedpost were two white patterned chairs sitting in front of two beige love seats overflowed with blue throw pillows. Awestruck I wandered around the room taking in every possible detail, coming to the obvious conclusion that I was looking into the lives of the ridiculously rich.

Frowning, my eyes moved to the large doors and I crept towards them, suddenly aware that there might be a slight possibility that I was alone. Carefully I placed my ear against the door trying to hear anything outside, becoming impatient I pushed the heavy doors and peek out. No heart leaped to my throat as the adrenaline seared hotly into my veins. A bad Idea mixed with no plan pushed at my core and once I mustered the courage, I determinedly slipped from the room into the dark hallways, my heart pounding vigorously in my chest aware that at this rate I could drop dead at any moment from a heart attack, still I pushed on into the darkness, regarding with great relief the padded carpets in the hallways as I easily slipped away. Eventually a crushing emptiness filled my entire being and quickly realized that a hollow was nearby, my stomach dropped as voices began to approach the same direction I was heading to and hastily I began to run the other way noticing for the first time that I was still wearing the dress I wore the previous night, now swaying behind me as I scurried away.

Just as my heart was about to jump out of my chest I found another hallway and clumsily pressed myself behind the wall waiting as they passed, my stomach churned acidly from the lack of food letting out a shaky breath as they moved further away from my hiding spot wondering if I might have just imagined the voices, the mere thought alone made me want to throw up and I broke into a sprint my fingers fumbling and nudging at the door nobs. Becoming desperate and frustrated with the extensive mansion and endless doors, my heart soared as one of the doors opened and cautiously I pushed inside, there a window! I flung my body weight towards the window propping it open, my fingers shook in anticipation my breathing becoming shallow as I eagerly slid the window up. I smiled, overjoyed as the wind brushed against my flushed face gingerly and welcoming. I climbed over the window seal pleased to find that I was only a few feet from the ground and without a second thought I jumped.

~Ichigo~

Ichigo scratched the back of his head as he stood in front of Orihime's home, noting the trash overflowing from the bins, not a single plastic sorted into its appropriate bin, this confused Ichigo as Orihime had always felt strongly about recycling and talked about the importance of being eco-friendly which almost always annoyed Tatsuki to no end. Ichigo smiled and just as he was preparing to knock, the door suddenly flung open and out came Sora in a haste as he had yet to notice Ichigo, his back was facing him trying to jerkily lock up. Ichigo regarded him with raised brows and tapped his shoulder hesitantly.

"Uh-

Sora yelped skittishly and dropped his keys on the floor. Ichigo immediately apologized picking up the keys from the floor and handing them to Sora, startled Sora placed a hand on his chest,

"You scared me, kid," Sora whined throwing his head back.

"Kurosaki...what brings you here?" Sora asked looking at him incredulously.

"I haven't seen Inoue at school and I was wondering if she was ok?" Ichigo asked.

Sora stiffened and nervously began fumbling through his keys trying to find the correct one.

"She is fine," he swallowed his voice shaking as he anxiously missed the keyhole, Ichigo narrowed his eyes at his odd behavior.

"I need to speak to her." Ichigo persisted sidetracking Sora firmly as he tried to make a quick escape. Sora signed heavily and his shoulders dropped running a hand through his hair and looked at Ichigo cautiously, "That won't be possible." Sora admitted regretfully. Ichigo's eyes narrowed and stepped closer, "What happened to Inoue?" Ichigo growled trying to suppress his temper. Sora rubbed his face and looked at Ichigo for a moment before opening the door.

* * *

~Orihime~

I shrieked as someone unexpectedly clasped my arm and pulled me back in effortlessly, my hands reached out fumbling and grappling wretchedly through the air as my freedom was once again being robbed and denied. I cried out in anguish as the window was slammed shut, I had come so achingly close and that fact alone only seemed to torment me even more.

"You could have just taken the door pet-sama," A voice teased next to my ear licking my neck, sending a blood-curling shiver down my spine. An altered fear consumed me as I faced him and Instantly he grabbed my arm and squeezed it dangerously close to crushing it and I screamed.

"Shhhh or else they will find us, I just want to have a little fun." He chanted cynically as he slammed his hand onto my mouth with such severe force that I felt my brain fly to the back of my skull, successfully suppressing my cries. My eyes widened as I felt his fingers forcefully push inside my mouth and I thrashed against him with all my force, crushing my windpipe as he held me tightly, colors invading my eyesight his eyes taking a sinister turn as he began tugging at my dress and I shook my head, tears streamed down my face as I kicked against him and growled becoming annoyed.

"Let her go Nnoitra!" Someone yelled from the end of the hallway and immediately I recognized her voice her friendly and welcoming voice, Nel. Relief washed over me and in seconds Ulquiorra appeared right behind her, this seemed to trigger something in Nnoitra and he let me go but not before I bit down angrily on his fingers and he hissed lowly before throwing me down to the floor banefully and knocking the breath out of me. Nel ran to me with a worried gaze and helped me up quickly leading me away.

* * *

~Ulquiorra~

Nnoitra sneered and leaned against the wall.

"How is it going taming your wife?" He chuckled as Ulquiorra passed him.

"Never put your disgusting hands on her again because there won't be a next time." Ulquiorra threatened lowly.

Nnoitra shrugged "I was just trying to help."

Ulquiorra took one of his hands out of his pockets and Nnoitra flinched hissing under his breath and disappeared. Ulquiorra clenched his jaw and sharply turned to the direction Nel took Orihime loosening his tie away from his neck and instantly vanished and reappeared in front of Orihime's bedroom plunging the door open to her bedroom before slamming it close. Orihime flinched and turned to him trying to appear unfazed and held her head high defiantly, searching for Nel's fingers and she squeezed tightly, hoping Ulquiorra would not see through her fear but he could, he could smell it and almost savor it.

"You are proving to be very difficult women." Ulquiorra snapped grabbing Orihime's elbow and pulling her close.

"You can't keep me here forcefully!" Orihime yelled prying his hand away, Ulquiorra seeing this shook her.

"You are my wife," he sneered pushing her towards the bed. Nel hurriedly got in between as Ulquiorra advanced on her.

"Ulquiorra calm down." Nel spouted placing her palms up to get him to calm down.

As if he hadn't seen her before he glared menacingly at Nel.

"Get out!" he snarled baring his teeth.

Startled Nel decided not to push him any further and nodded sending an apologetic glance at Orihime as she turned to leave. Orihime shook and stared after Nel before glaring at Ulquiorra hatefully, tears streaking hotly from her ire.

"Where did you think you were going to go? Back home?" Ulquiorra taunted, his anger transforming animalistic by the second. Orihime sobbed and stood up circling her bed to add more space between them.

"Your home is here." Ulquiorra seethed, Orihime shook her head ferociously.

"I will not marry you!" Orihime shrieked noting as he slowly advanced and she rushing past him. Ulquiorra grabbed her and she immediately fought against his hold accidentally snagging and tearing the dress from her shoulder.

"You Don't Have a choice in this matter," Ulquiorra growled clenching his hold Orihime winced and in a flash, Ulquiorra noticed the prominent fear that crossed her delicate features, "Santen Kesshun!" Orihime shouted and instantly her brilliant transparent shield flashed in front of him protecting her as she sobbed on the floor. Ulquiorra's eyes widened enthralled by her powers and reached for it meticulously, knowing since the beginning how important she is. Just as his fingers landed on the smooth surface of her shield, it shattered into a million shards diverging into the ground before vanishing leaving a distressed Orihime on the ground. Ulquiorra turned away before throwing a glance at her over his shoulder.

"The wedding is in two days and I expect you to behave appropriately," he said monotonously. Orihime ran towards the door and as soon as it closed she block it to keep him from coming back in and slid down wiping her tears on her green dress, never realizing Ulquiorra standing outside listening as she continued to deteriorate and submerge in her despair.

* * *

~Sora~

Sora poured himself another glass of Sake, drowning in his liquored up misery, he told Kurosaki everything, about the money he took from the company and his reason for doing it along with the forced agreement that doomed Orihime's fate. Kurosaki had been very quiet but suddenly he furiously slammed his fist on the table before getting up and aggressively walking off.

"Ichigo! Ichigo come back!" Sora shouting after him worriedly, but Kurosaki didn't stop he didn't even bother turning back, he simply glared piercingly into the night disappearing from sight. Sora groaned as he fretted the consequences of telling Kurosaki and quickly shut his door.

* * *

~Orihime~

The moonlight filtered faintly through the large barred window dispersing gently onto the marble floors kindling the room transcendent and unearthly, looming with it the specs of dust forever flowing through the air carelessly. Spaced very far away I layed daydreaming that I was floating somewhere in space on my bed traveling through the unknown of the stars and gases in the galaxy the soothing waves of oblivion washed through my body imagining that I could travel as fast as the speed of light and I was as light as a feather, it was perfect, and just as easily as I slipped into my daydreams I was jolted from my illusory imagination as someone knocked on my door. Hurriedly my bare feet padded towards the door and I leaned in,

"Who is it?" I asked quietly, afraid Nnoitra had come back for more or Ulquiorra who would come in barging into the door any second.

"It's me Nel, open up," she whispered, alleviation filled me and I opened the door quickly pulling her inside noting she was carrying a tray of food and for the first time in days I realized how starved I am and just to prove a point my stomach grumbled. Nel smiled and we climbed onto the ridiculously large bed.

"I brought you something to eat, I heard you been refusing all your meals." She fussed pushing the tray towards me. Nodding I dug in, relishing in the warm broth of the soup, had I realized I was eating so fast I wouldn't have caught the hiccups. Nel giggled at my odd behavior, "you were hungry." I looked up at her warm eyes and smiled, grateful to have someone like Nel with me through this whole mess if she hadn't been here with me I would have surely gone mad. Once I devoured my soup I picked up the piece of bread that came along with it and nibbled on it as Nel pushed the tray away and her smile hid away behind a serious face.

"Did Ulquiorra hurt you?" She asked searching my face for answers. I leaned away and looked at the rather large window that went as high as the ceiling.

"Not yet," I muttered unconsciously rubbing my forearm where Nnoitra had crushed until the skin purpled and during the earlier argument with Ulquiorra he had gripped the same spot worsening the bruise. Was this going to be the norm? Would I be displaying bruises if I didn't agree to all of his commands? I shuddered at the thought and Nel squeezed my fingers as if sensing my train of thought.

"Why do you serve him?" I asked intrusively searching her features for any sign that I offended her but Nel just smiled brilliantly and shook her head. " He saved me when I didn't have anyone and didn't expect anything in return." She answered a faraway look crossed her features as she remembered. I listened quietly, I couldn't imagine her being tossed away like trash and shunned away by people, Nel was beautiful, like those curvaceous women that men fantasize about and drew in their sketchbooks.

"Ulquiorra is my friend," Nel replied nudging me to turn around so she could play with my wet hair. "I thought Hollows couldn't feel anything?" I asked.

Nel scoffed "That's bull." she replied "look at me." she added proving her point, I smiled warmly at Nel "That's different...your special." I replied, Nel finished my braid and lay down and I followed suit, facing her wanting nothing more but to cling to her all night under the metaphysical feel of the moon, she was my peace.

"Your special yet somehow your the only one that doesn't know that." she praised. I closed my eyes from her intense stare wanting to keep my doubt and despair privately.

"I can't marry him Nel." I shuddered my voice breaking through the silence. Nels fingers found mine and held on tightly no longer saying anything.

"Ulquiorra isn't exactly a hollow," Nel whispered hesitantly and my eyes flew open.

"What do you mean?" I asked bewildered and I leaning in closer.

"Ulquiorra is a Visored," Nel revealed. My mind raced for a logical answer as the new information settled in.

" What? Why does he feel like one?" I asked recalling the emptiness I felt when he was around and his monotonous way and aggressive nature.

"The closer you are to the nature of your inner hollow, the more you feel and act like one," Nel revealed unconsciously squeezing my fingers expressing her worries, I must have looked surprised because at that moment Nel looked like she regretted revealing this to me, I hurriedly composed myself.

"Thank you for telling me," I whispered realizing that this piece of information gave me insight to a much deeper understanding of Ulquiorra and as I sunk deeper into sleep my mind drifted to him, and once I was out of reach I could have sworn I felt his presence in close proximity, my eyes fluttered open for a brief second there he stood.

* * *

Littlebird021: I wanted to thank you for your wonderful comments and helpful feedback. It did take a little bit of time for me to update as things always come up unexpectedly but I will be updating again soon. Thank you again, I hope you enjoyed this chapter. :}


	6. The Wedding Gown

"_**Limerence"**_

_We never realize how frozen we are until someone starts to melt our ice. - Bridgett Devoue_

_Ugh please no_, I moaned as Nel barged into the door with the wedding gown I had just finished cringing about, earlier in the morning when I aroused, to my disappointment Nel was not asleep next to me, she had gone off to do whatever Nel needed to do, but now she came flying through the door with all her chaos and wonderful mess and in her hands the wedding dress.

"Orihime!" She called tunefully, my stomach churned _Hell. no_. Thankfully I had been perusing about in the closet and quickly found myself pushing in further hoping to escape from her frantic excitement, still I struggled against the heaps of dresses and thick fabrics, but as Nel's flurry neared I honestly considered using the Dojo kicks Tatsuki once taught me to use if I need to defend myself and at this precise moment it felt very necessary. Just as Nel opened the door I turned to face her but slipped onto a long dress instantly plunging onto the floor. My weight cracking the hangers and sending the dresses flying over me, grunting from the impact I glared.

"There you are!" Nel chimed in and stifled, momentarily stunned at my comical state, a smirk working its way onto her lips before doubling over into a fit of laughter. Pouting I threw a dress at her and grumbled before flinging myself back into the monstrous mess.

"What were you doing?" Nel asked trying to control her mirth.

"Hiding from you," I confessed glowering at the popcorn on the ceiling.

"C' mon let's get this over with." Nel persisted indicating the dreadful wedding gown currently hanging inside Its translucent garment bag now mocking me in all its prestige.

"Nooooo," I whined as she stubbornly tugged at my arms expecting me to succumb.

"Don't make this difficult Orihime," she grunted as she pulled against my limp body but instead of giving up she aimed to drag me and I had no intentions of going without a fight, grinning I yanked her arm and she yelped, ungracefully tumbling into the mess with me and I dissolved into laughter until our stomachs knotted and our lungs begged for air, our hysterics intermingling in the ambiance before gradually dying out. Still we lingered there for hours and I listened to Nel chattering away, she told me about the mansion and her various adventures she and Grimmjow explored while seeking privacy for their most intimate and raunchy exploits to their fervor adoration for each other, thankfully she hadn't seen my flustered cheeks as I lacked any form of experience in that field, the mere thought of my first kiss sent millions of tiny butterflies rippling throughout my belly, and I unconsciously stroked my lips imagining the strange supple sensation of another against mine, the curious and enticing softness I romanticized about while sipping freshly squeezed lemonade on hot summer days.

Finally noticing my train of thoughts I sighed away any saccharine and lingering daydreams, Nel sensing my gaze sluggishly stood up before casting a sour look at the clutter, " We will have someone clean this up," Nel winked, contented to be free from the responsibility.

"I'm glad you made that decision." I joked standing to follow Nel out of the messy closet.

* * *

The cheery mood I had once been minutes ago now dissipated and crumbled away into thin air only to be replaced by shame and a morbid feeling of unwilling submission. There was absolutely nothing I could do or say that could alter my current situation, I was completely directionless. I peered at my reflection reluctantly as Nel marveled at its beauty, yes the dress was beautiful like that of a bride who would have loved to be married in, one that I would love to have worn If I was completely in love. The luxurious material I harnessed attracted my attention back to the mirror. An elegant V neck, off the shoulder tulle and satin ball gown with delicate thread work and embroidery accentuated my slender waist, its V neck embellished with intricate floral designs that my cheeks flushed at the ample display of my bust and the gown flared out voluminously, its ivory satin extensively lengthen sweeping onto the marble floors and around me.

My eyes traveled up the dress leisurely taking in the fragile details and thread work that must have taken a patient women hours to complete for a moment like this, but involuntarily I made a mistake and my eyelids fluttered to my reflection and what I saw was nothing more than a troubled and guilt-ridden shame disconsolately staring back at me. I swallowed the wave of torment and my breath quickened but just as fast as I had seen, I revolted and detached.

"Nel I want to speak with...Ulquiorra." I stammered. Nel perked up until she noticed the look on my face, her pretty features contorting into worry.

"You don't like it, I could always-

"No, it's not that…" I reassured, if anything I was stunned at the wedding gown she picked out for me, it was an exquisite dress, Nel knew I would have never made the effort or much less have gone to choose anything, she must have been searching faithfully for long hours and it was all for me, my heart swelled she was so selfless, so kind and so caring that I pulled her into a tight embrace, I wouldn't dare be ungrateful of her. Shocked Nel returned the hug, "Thank you." I whispered.

Ulquiorra's household was absurdly massive and while Nel explained to me the different premises of the house and their respective roles, I couldn't help but notice the Arrancars wondering the cold halls aimlessly. My chest constricted, even if I wanted to escape from this horrible nightmare they were everywhere each very different and more aggressive than the last, I hastily looked away when they sneered back their stares dangerous and vicious, there was no way I would be able to live here normally because like Nnoitga they wouldn't hesitate I'd have to be precautious and careful.

"Ulquiorra is in there expecting you, go in," Nel blurted out nudging me from my deep thoughts, I whirled around realizing she wasn't going to join me.

"Wait!" I hissed reaching for her frantically but before I could she disappeared, I covered my face suddenly anxious mentally preparing myself to knock on the door I brought my fist to the door but hesitated depuffing my chest before turning away fiddling my fingers nervously, berating myself to do it. Becoming increasingly frustrated with the idea.

"Come inside," came Ulquiorra's deep voice and I gasped, startled by his fierceness. Composing myself I timidly entered, my eyes instinctively centering on his back where he stood facing away and I felt his presence lingering in the air but most prominently the immense power he exudes and I was once again reminded that I was absolutely afraid of him.

"You asked to speak with me woman, now do so in haste."

I flinched at his sharp tone debating whether I should just leave, but even that wasn't an option as I was much too afraid to wander alone. Fidgeting I moved closer rubbing my fingers together before bursting in courage.

"I wanted to ask you to postpone the wedding." I began my voice tremoring as I shifted closer.

"No."

"W...well I'm not feeling well these days and I thought maybe you-

"No. The wedding will be held tomorrow, now if you don't have anything important to talk to me about, leave I have important matters to get to." He ended firmly dismissing me altogether, sighing I swept my fingers over my temples unwilling to conform.

"Please try to understand." I stammered, pacing in front of his study.

"Don't persist, leave." He demanded.

"Why must you insist on a wedding!" I hissed resentfully, I've had a vague idea of Ulquiorra and Sora's forced agreement, but what they failed to mention was a wedding, all I was aware of was staying with Ulquiorra as some form of retainer until my brother paid off the money stolen, but not to marry him.

"I don't understand why I have to marry you I don't even know you!" I yelled sensing the tears brimming in my eyesight. Finally provoked Ulquiorra responded by slamming his work onto his desk, I flinched back looking at his hands as he rose, his veins protruding from his neck.

"I've ordered you to leave!" he snarled with so much intensity and hostility that I found myself feeling so small, so pointless and so morbidly certain that I was _nothing_. My face contorted impulsively and suddenly I found it hard to swallow and unwillingly hot tears swelled and tumbled over, pattering against the carpet. I sought to sniffle them away but the waves of anguish crashed and I was but a blubbering mess. Embarrassed at my outburst of overflowing waterworks I turned to leave unable to withstand the exposure of my vulnerability. Without warning, Ulquiorra's cool fingers lifted my chin and I was struck by his probing green eyes now flashing an apologetic look before caressing my cheeks gingerly. Stunned at his tenderness I jerked away, at last, recalling his presence last night while I slept.

"What do you want from me?" I asked curiously searching his gaze, the loneliness rolling off in waves of emerald and as if it never happened he detached, walking back to his desk gathering his things getting ready to leave. I tensed up, I didn't want him to leave without getting to the point and I reached out and touched him.

"Could I at least request just one thing?"

When he didn't respond I continued trying to gain his attention.

"Please let me see Sora…just one last time?" I mustered stepping back as he moved around in his study, what I didn't see was the move he made as an acknowledgment, "and I promise to be at my best behavior tomorrow." I added quickly and he stiffened I held my breath as I waited for him to answer.

"I will consider it," came his short answer and my stomach fluttered in delight instantly shooting a warm smile his way and his narrowed eyes softened.

"Thank you," I added turning to leave so he could finish, but suddenly a hand shot out and closed the door to stop me, his breath tickling the back of my neck as he hovered his familiar reiatsu circling dominantly around me and I was afraid again.

"I would never hurt you." he drawled touching my long tresses tenderly and I gasped at the contact my heart thudding against my chest, I turned to face his eyes, now circling with longing and desire and he pressed a hand against my chest.

"Your heart is racing," he whispered huskily, my eyes fluttered to his and I blushed profusely my cheeks burning under his intensity. Ulquiorra shifted closer and I pressed against the door as my breath caught, my head heady from the proximity and crisp musky scent of his fougere cologne his lips just mere inches from mine.

"I...I have to go." I stuttered nervously, Ulquiorra smirked at my reaction fleetingly that I almost missed it, I reached behind me and with one last glance, I slipped away.

* * *

~Sora~

Sora clutched the phone tightly as he listened to the women though the phone, quickly jotting down the address to Orihime's wedding that was being hosted just on the outskirts of Karakura Town and to his horror Ulquiorra's plan for Orihime had been more than just taking her hostage, his fist tightened, certain Orihime wouldn't be coming home and share a meal with him ever again and this disheartened him. Guilt washed over him, if he hadn't taken the money at least Orihime would have been under his protection, but over time that had become difficult as people began to seek her out without a clue as to why as if she were pulling them in. The aura around her was strange and light, just standing near her made you feel tranquil and whole. Sora forbade Orihime from ever using her powers or much less mention them with any of her friends afraid that while all she wanted to do was help, others would think it would be easy to use her.

The woman on the phone hung up before he could even ask how Orihime had been doing, convinced that she must have been confused and scared with the news. At least knowing that he was invited to the wedding would mean who would get to see Orihime putting him at ease as she had been gone for days and while the days turned to nights he was often tormented by thoughts of her being far from home and not being there to protect her from whatever horror she may have been experiencing. Sora eyed the piece of paper where he jotted the messy address and picked it up, swiftly leaving his home and trodding down the steps before halting when he spotted Ichigo making his way up.

"Kurosaki your back," Sora called recalling the night Ichigo had stormed out of his house following the news of Orihime, but now he remained quiet.

"I got a call for Orihime."

Ichigo perked up at this and gripped the stairs "Where is she? Is she ok?" He asked hastily his eyes wide in urgency, he knew Ichigo had been losing sleep over this and wanted to rescue her but there was only one problem, Orihime vanished into thin air.

"Well? What they say?" he demanded, Sora hesitated thoughtfully he knew that if he let Ichigo know where Orihime would be, there would be consequences further than his own life, he knew very well Ichigo would do something reckless resulting in both their deaths, his like felt worthless if he couldn't do anything for Orihime, without sparing another second he handed Ichigo the piece of paper. Ichigo snatched it away before looking past him "those Bastards."

* * *

~Orihime~

Grimmjow's chest rumbled, smirking as he followed Orihime sneaking around in the hallways, had this child not learned from her last attack? Still, her courage was admirable and he followed suit careful not to be detected as she jumped from corner to corner until she successfully slipped into Ulquiorra's study. Grimmjow tailed behind without a sound and quickly slipped into the room without her noticing hiding in the dark corners of the office. Orihime oblivious crept over to Ulquiorra's desk and skittishly looked around the room to make sure she was alone. Snatching the phone up she quickly dialed Sora's number and listened intently as it rang when suddenly the phone cut off, Orihime frowned and stood, tugging at the wire and grabbed the phone making sure everything was connected properly before sitting it back down and redialing the number, as the phone rang it cut off blaringly in her ear. Grimmjow cackled and clapped his hands finally showing himself, Orihime jumped off the chair and backed away the color draining from her face.

"I have to say you got some guts on you." Grimmjow chuckled waving the phone cord in front of her.

"What would Ulquiorra do if he found out?" he teased but before Orihime could blink he was suddenly at her side. Orihime flinched seconds late and backed away.

"I was calling-

"Save it, Ulquiorra will be very angry when he finds out," he barked out shoving her towards the door. Ulquiorra had given him strict orders to keep a close eye on her, and as they rumored she was gutsy. Orihime huffed she had been sure to be as quiet and fast as possible, now there was no way she would be able to explain her way out of it. Grimmjow remained close behind sneering as Orihime wracked her brain, once they arrived at her bedroom Grimmjow pushed her inside knocking her down and closed the door. Orihime grunted from the impact and was morbidly shocked recalling Nel's confession of her and Grimmjow having something behind the scenes and she couldn't imagine why she would choose him as her form of love, grumbling she climbed on her bed instead knowing fully well Grimmjow would be in standby until Ulquiorra returned.

Nel fled towards Orihime's room before Ulquiorra did, Grimmjow had informed him that Orihime had sneaked into his office but had left out what she had been doing in there. Ulquiorra had remained quiet and monotonous but Nel knew it had bothered him. Once excused Grimmjow grabbed Nels wrist to stop her and she glared.

"Orihime is my friends, you should have come to me instead!" Nel hissed snatching her wrist out of his grip, Grimmjow growled and pulled her into him nuzzling her neck.

"You know I can't do that, I was under strict orders," He answered, Nel pushed against his strong chest that she normally adored and darted to the direction of Orihime's bedroom. Orihime sat near the fireplace in a trance when Nel barged in.

"Hurry up and act like your busy, Ulquiorra is going to come in here demanding what you were doing in his office!" Nel hissed shoving Orihime into the bathroom.

"What!" Orihime heaved turning the shower on, she knew he would be Infuriated with her lack of compliance, all she had wanted was to hear Sora's voice. Discarding her clothes Nel rummaged through the cabinets and tossed a towel which Orihime caught and placed near the sink. Nel turned and scowled at her "We will talk later!" Nel chided exiting the bathroom. Orihime grumbled flinging her clothes on the floor before getting inside.

Ulquiorra leisurely paced his way over to Orihime's room when he spotted Nel fleeing her bedroom.

"She is busy right now she is-

"Step aside." he commanded, Nel dejected, nodded and moved away while Grimmjow grabbed her wrist and pulled her away, "Let's go," he growled at her stubbornness and dragged her away as she began to protest.

Ulquiorra turned the handle to the door and stepped inside, the smell of her clean scent lingering in the room, a light honey and rich chypre now attacked his senses while he searched for Orihime when he noticed the sound of the shower, realizing the door had been left slightly opened Ulquiorra promptly opened it and halted when he caught a glimpse of Orihime naked and exposed, her delicate fair skin and fragile form enticing. The long ginger tresses that he found intriguing now clung to the small of her back, his eyes traveling to her supple breasts and gritted his teeth with desire clutching his tie tightly as his eyes raked her rousing body and made an excruciating effort from barging in there and taking her as his thrashing inner hollow roared him to do. Still, she was completely helpless and unaware of his presence and while his raging hollow fought against him, he lowly growled and exited the bathroom sauntering over to his office. When he arrived he sat on his chair and unbuttoned his shirt, throwing his head back as the images of his bride still clung in his head, as he loosened up the phone suddenly rang.

_"Yes, Loly."_

* * *

Littlebird021: I hope you enjoyed the chapter, please leave a comment! I finished writing chapter 7 I just need to go back and edit so expect that chapter in like 2 days.


	7. The wedding Part I

~_Limerence~_

~ "_In all the world there is no heart for me like yours. _

_In all the world there is no love for you like mine."-Maya Angelou ~_

"_I'll be strong, I will be ok, I will not cry, I will not cry,_" I chanted, trembling against the sheets as I curled into a little ball , the sun began to rise and at any moment someone would come in here rushing me into the wedding dress, expecting me to marry away when in fact all I wanted to do was lay here until Sora came back to get me, if I were to marry today that would mean I would never go back home to my friends to my home, to Sora. My fingers curled tightly onto the sheets, I couldn't get this daunting feeling out of my chest that something was going to go terribly wrong today, still I pushed the notion away I figured the reason behind the premonition was nothing more but "wedding jitters,'' Literally.

Ulquiorra hadn't come to my room demanding answers last night nor did I know if he had considered my request and that alone troubled me, maybe he had already decided against my request as retribution. Nel had been certain he would have been furious and asking questions but he never showed...

The unexpected sharp knock on the door startled me interrupting me out of my musing.

"Orihime...we are coming in," Nel called gently opening the door. I pushed the sheets away, _we?_

The room was suddenly filled with young girls that I assumed were under Nels order rushing inside with hair tools, makeup trolleys, jewelry organizers and something that made me want to faint in horror a bridal lingerie. I groaned and shoved the blankets over my head, it was much too early for this purgatory to begin.

"Come on Orihime don't make this hard." Nel insisted tugging at the sheets.

"Noooo," I whined like a child wrapping myself deeper into the comforters. Nel glared upset with me from yesterday's ordeal.

"Sora is coming to the wedding," she announced smirking, stunned my heart jumped in delight, kicking the blankets off I lunged at a surprised Nel and hugged her, I couldn't believe Ulquiorra had agreed to my request despite my behavior, I was such a cry baby I could feel the tears emerging but I squeezed them away, I was tremendously happy I would get to see Sora again, Nel returned the squeeze and scowled at me.

"I'm glad Ulquiorra wasn't too hard on you last night, I was hoping you didn't ruin the chances of seeing your brother again, do you not realize what Ulquiorra is capable of!" She pestered and I grabbed her hand, the fear inflicting back into my heart and glanced at her,

"Ulquiorra didn't come into my room last night," I countered.

Nel frowned, "What do you mean he didn't go? I was there when he went inside your bedroom." she argued, confused I shook my head, I was sure he hadn't been there, I had remained in the shower until I was sure he wouldn't come and jumped straight into bed. I snapped my eyes over the bathroom door, _or had he came inside and seen_… No definitely not I scoffed at the notion and turned my attention back to Nel.

"Ulquiorra is a good person but just don't push him, remember what he is." She warned, her hazel eyes warm and I realized what it was about Nel that could make even Grimmjow weak against her, touching my hair gently she ushered me to the bathroom where the girls set out to work. Nel shoved me into the chair realizing the bathroom was spacious enough for all two girls including Nel and I to move around with ease and without hesitating they began to work their fingers fluttering on my complexion, fusing my thoughts and spiraling them towards Ulquiorra recalling the featherly way he touched my skin and the unwavering loneliness rolling off his melancholic eyes, the sudden urge to trace the teal markings away petrified me like his immense power but then I realized there was much more to Ulquiorra then I had originally assumed. Why else would he have granted my request if he didn't care, it had to be much more than a simple promise to behave. Maybe there was a possibility I could come to Lo-

"What are you thinking about?" Nel chimed in a knowing smirk plastered on her lips and I blushed.

"Sora…" I lied looking down at my feet, one of the girls clicked her tongue in disapproval when I moved as I prevented her from smoothly eye lining and blending away.

"Sorry," I muttered watching as Nel rummaged through the closet setting articles of clothes inside a duffel bag, the girls were relentless styling my hair and setting my makeup, The smell of their perfumed hands wafted to my nose every time they got close. Nel, however, had been working hard, packing, organizing all while trying to keep me as comfortable as possible even when I could hardly keep my nerves down but through it all, she remains calm and efficient and while all I could do is be grateful, to me she was truly amazing. Once Nel finished running around she came over to check how the girls were doing and beamed at me through the mirror.

"You look beautiful." she complimented and I smiled feebly when suddenly someone knocked on the door and everyone stopped what they were doing, I clutched the edge of my seat anxiously. Nel grumbled and opened the door revealing a very annoyed Grimmjow.

"I hate it when you ignore me," he growled pulling her into a kiss.

Elated I eased up watching their heated encounter and looked away, the girls gushed and giggled as he grabbed her waist, Nel pushed against his chest playfully as he tried to kiss her and I blushed, they were both completely infatuated with each other.

"I'm busy right now, go get ready," she teased in between kisses rushing him out the door, Grimmjow growled and pulled her into another kiss before leaving and trying to button up his shirt.

"Let's go, ladies, we have a few hours before we get to the hall," she added breathlessly a knowing smile erupting from my lips as the girls squealed.

An hour and a half later I was all ready, my hair had been pulled up to an elegant half do, long tresses of curls traveled and tickled the back of my waist, white flowers had been placed and adorned throughout. Reluctantly I looked at my face and I was stunned to find what these young talented girls could do, they made me look sultry from a light sunset shade to a receding dark bronze. The color of my lips had been painted to match, my honey irises stood out with all of their intensity veiled by long and curled eyelashes and finished off with gleaming and flawless skin. I swallowed I could hardly recognize myself with this new look, the young girls waited expectedly for me to say something.

"I love it," I mumbled standing up from the chair.

"You look stunning!" Nel gushed pulling me into the closet and handing me a change of clothes, I looked at her confused.

"You will change into your gown in the bridal suite," she huffed ushering the girls out so I could change. Once the door had been closed, I grabbed the clothes and quickly changed as I attempted to distract myself from the mixed emotions thundering and storming inside, chanting to myself that I wouldn't cry that I would be strong that I would be ok.

Eventually, I stepped out to an impatient Nel, I wore white high waisted dressy slacks with a tan scoop blouse topped with a white single button blazer and finished off with nude pumps, light beige thin belt, and clutch, I had to admit the outfit was nice and elegant. Nel had changed as well she wore a black off-shoulder single breasted slit bodycon that showed off her amazing curves and torso, her makeup was more on the smokey and darker side looking, absolutely stunning.

"There you are, we have to go they are waiting for us," she declared tugging my arm and pulling me out of the room.

I panicked, "Is Ulquiorra there?" I asked suddenly worried.

"Of course not, he arrived at the wedding hall already," Nel added pushing the door open where the limos were now waiting, suddenly aware I was standing in front of Ulquiorra's mansion crowded with nicely dressed Espadas now eyeing me curiously, I averted my gaze suddenly self-conscious with their scrutiny, I had yet to meet half of Ulquiorra's ring and somehow I wasn't in a hurry to meet them, they all seemed dangerous and conniving.

"Well aren't you a beautiful bride." came a deep voice from right behind me I flinched away in sudden reflex and my eyelashes fluttered to a tall chiseled man with shoulder-length brown hair sporting an eye patch on his right eye.

"I didn't mean to scare you," he chuckled amused at my fidgety nature and I scoffed nervously.

" My name is Coyote Starrk," He announced holding out his hand.

"Inoue Orihime," I answered shortly, hesitantly taking his hand in which he brought to his lips and kissed his piercing eyes never leaving mine as he inhaled my skin sneakily I blushed, his little ploy not going unnoticed.

"Very nice to meet you," I mustered still flustered by his presence.

"My, what a lucky man Ulquiorra is to have such a beautiful woman." He continued his sharp eyes hard as steel and I swallowed hard, unsure of what to do next when he held out his arm, uncertain I took it and he plucked me away from the limo ushering me towards another group of Arrancar, I turned to see where Nel had gone, spotting her fixing Grimmjow's tie as he leered at her, obviously appreciating her appearance.

"Don't worry I'll return you," He reassured turning his sharp blue eyes at me and I looked away from his smirk as I attempted to walk on the pumps that I have never worn before today. Arriving where the rest of the Arrancar now stood I could feel their substantial energy circling all around me, and suddenly I had the strong urge to double over and throw up as their energy was too heavy to take but I persisted.

"Ms. Inoue, Tier Harribel." Starrk began, introducing me to a short blond-haired woman who regarded me quietly before bowing her head in acknowledgment.

"Nice to meet you." I offered.

" This is Cirucci Thunderwitch," he continued indicating a glowering black haired woman with her arms crossed, she rolled her eyes at starrk and held her hand out to me. "Nice to meet you," she droned irritably and I shook her hand.

"Touchy." He chuckled as she glared at him and scoffed, choosing to ignore him.

"And this is_ Kaien Shiba_." he finished, I glanced over to the black-haired man Starrk was implying and my breath caught in my throat, instantly I could hear the sound of glass shattering in the back of my head. This man resembled Ichigo so much that I staggered back if it weren't for Starrk's steady arm holding me firmly I would have made a fool out of myself.

"Bonjour belle," He growled deeply and I paled, there was no way that was Ichigo because this man had a very sinister and menacing energy about him, with a sleazy smirk he kissed my palm as I followed his sadistic gaze regarding me like a treat being dangled in front of him ready to be feasted on and nipped my fingers teasingly. Unnerved I plucked my hand back in shock, Starrk who had been watching the strange encounter, cleared his throat.

Unable to compose myself, I continued to look at this man wide-eyed before being pulled away and escorted back to my limo completely immersed in my thoughts I looked back at _Kaien_ who in return winked back at me.

"It seemed like you've seen a ghost back there," Starrk spoke snapping my attention as he delved deeper into my previous reaction.

Gulping I quickly mustered a lie, "I'm not feeling so well," I bluffed as he looked at me through his peripheral vision ready to ask the next question when Nel rushed towards us.

" Orihime there you are we have to go!" Nel prompted tugging my arm, Starrk reached over and simply opened the door as Nel prattled on about being late and I slipped inside and when he closed the door I didn't miss the Narrowed eyes he sent my way as the limo swept by.

* * *

The wedding hall had been an endless drive from the mansion and when we finally arrived, my fingers shook and my nerves began to upset my stomach. The air around me was suddenly too thick for my lungs to breath as I watched business and mobster men walking into the grant hall with their rich young wives hanging off of them flirtatiously, their riches luxurious and glistering flauntingly in the air intentionally, my teeth began to chatter as the panic rose acidly in my chest, my pulse slamming blaringly against my ears. Nel's fingers found mine before I got lost further inside my head.

"You are alright, remember I'm here with you," Nel reassured pulling me into a hug as the limo drove to the back of the hall where the bridal suite would be waiting. Nodding, I sent her a meek smile before climbing out of the car waiting for Nel to lead the way, when she slipped out of the limo the clacking noise of her heels amused me to no end, the chauffeur who drove us here, now lugged with him the countless handbags and totes loaded with random apparel and cosmetics Nel thought we would need. The young ladies from earlier now came following us, carrying the wedding gown, where had they gone? I mused as we finally arrived at the bridal suite. Nel opened the door and everyone slipped inside, me being the last one looked around the elegant suit, fine drapery hung on soft lilac walls, decorated with tufted white loveseats and end tables, a sparkling chandelier hung in the middle of the room, reflecting onto the black wooden floors with finished off with a looming white trimmed Mirror leaned against the wall. Yet, slowly my thoughts drifted to _Ulquiorra_, what would he be doing right now? Or thinking about? Would he be getting ready on his own? Somehow that thought tugged at my heart. In a couple of hours, I would be his wife officially, walking down the aisle to marry him forever.

The sound of a zipper threw me off followed by the door being closed shut as the chauffeur exited the suit and I paced over to the bathroom where Nel laid out the bride lingerie and I somberly began to undress as they set up things around the room, my thoughts vaguely focused on the lacey white material of the lingerie as I slipped it on, afraid that if I focused on anything else I would find myself on the edge of tears. I closed my eyes tightly allowing myself five minutes of emotional turmoil before emerging. Nel chirped happily around me as they gently put the wedding gown on me smoothing away any wrinkles, retouching my makeup and adorning me with jewelry like a lifeless doll. At last placing the veil on the crown of my head and I turned to the mirror where I could see a beautiful bride ready to be married in the most extravagant wedding dress, adorned by the finest Jewelry, showered with endless riches but there was something wrong with her eyes, my eyes, a look you could spot from miles away without a doubt.

A heavy sob erupted from my lips reverberating from my chest, I couldn't hold the agony rippling throughout my being, or the fear and uncertainty that flashed through my eyes, stunned the ladies backed away as they witnessed my torment and cast worried glances at each other before being shoved away by Nel, I had promised not to cry but the terror gripped at my chest as it came accompanied by my reflection.

"Orihime look, listen to me everything is fine, Sora will be here any minute." She coaxed reaching for my hand.

"I'm fine," I declared firmly leaning against the wall for support as I attempted to pull myself together, I was finally coming to terms with the fact that this was going to be my life from now on and that I should do everything in my power to stay alive like Sora had advised me to do, because maybe just maybe I would truly find my happiness here.

Unsure of what to do Nel asked one of the girls to bring me a glass of water while she patted my back trying to calm me.

"I'm sorry," I whispered grasping her fingers, Nel shook her head but remained quiet when suddenly someone knocked on the door and she stood up. I looked at the worried girl sitting by the vanity and I called her over, the girl happy to oblige quickly retouched the hard work I had ruined and smiled at me filling me with compliments and reassuring words that I thank her because through her I found my strength.

A few minutes later Grimmjow came barging into the suit with Sora trailing behind and I lunged on him catching him off guard wishing to never let him go. Sora chuckled at my reaction and pulled away to get a good look at me.

"Orihime, you are absolutely stunning!" He gushed twirling me around I snorted at his antics and pulled him into another hug. Sora sighed relieved and leaned his head onto mine certain that this whole time he had been worried sick, I leaned away and glared at his obvious weight loss.

"Have you been eating properly," I asked narrowing my eyes at him, the last thing I wanted was Sora starving to death, he was the only family member in the world that I had and I didn't want to lose him.

Sora scratched the back of his head.

"Enough with the mushy stuff, you're making me sick, hurry up the wedding is about to start!" Grimmjow rumbled, Nel frowned at him and smacked him the arm, "leave them alone." Nel defended smiling at Sora before leading us towards the entrance of the hall wherein a few minutes from now the music would start and Sora would walk me down the aisle to my merciless husband. My fingers tingle and I faced Sora handing him the pins he gifted me and he smiled at me nervously placing them in my hair.

"Promise me you will never let go," I whispered anxiously as we waited for the music to start, the wedding guests had already been seated and waiting for us to emerge, looking at the location where we now stood.

"I Promise," he whispered back holding out his arm for me and I took it looking highly distressed, Sora patted my hand gently and suddenly I was reminded of Who I am, and what I was capable of, and swallowed away any lingering fear as I held my head high, abruptly the music began and I gripped his arm tightly before the lights flashed blaringly _onto me_.

* * *

Littlebirdo21: I hope you enjoyed this chapter, I hadn't realized that this chapter would be very long so I had to break it down into 2 parts, so that means I Have the second part ready but like before I just need to go back and edit the second part before posting. I had thought about waiting and posting them together but I just couldn't resist and anyway I'll have the second part posted either by tomorrow or Friday. Thank you again for your comments and to those wonderful people following the story.

Ps: I did want to add that although it's Aaroniero Arruruerie who is an Arrancar and not Kaien Shiba, I decided to make Kaien Shiba the Arrancar only because it bothers me that Aaroniero is a weird looking thing and I just didn't like it. Thank you.


	8. The wedding Part II

Littlebird021: Dedicated to all my wonderful readers, Thank you for your patience, stay safe from this Convid19 pandemic. Enjoy this chapter.

* * *

**_~Limerence~_**

When I was the tender age of four, I constantly remembered the warm, protective arms of Sora, and just how much I huddled there, a faint memory of my mother who I have long forgotten what she looked like, and my father sloshed and forever screaming, their memory associated by the blaring sounds of shattered glass and a broken family. I recall being cold and my skin always hurt and purpled, the rancid smell of spoiled trash and pasty floors from spilled beer cans that littered the floors. My mother's hands, feminine and soft, perfumed and ready for wrath. My father's skewering anger as it landed on Sora's face before it turned violent, and the tugging of my arm that followed. How the endless tremors of fear rattled me into confusion because I didn't know if they were coming from me or Sora, and so my memories spiraled and glitched becoming nothing more but flawed memories that I couldn't count on.

One snowy night Sora barged into the door frazzled, wide-eyed, and disturbed. His face bruised and disfigured as he searched feverishly into the complete darkness of our shared room, his alarming behavior inducing a wail out of me as I became frightened, usually, Sora was gentle and patient but tonight he was cursing as he became increasingly anxious, his limbs convulsing as he tried to force my jacket and shoes on, moving wildly and opening drawers, snatching whatever he could find and stuffing them in a plastic bag before taking my hand and shoving me out of the room. Immediately this caught our mother's attention.

"What do you think you are doing?' she taunted, prowling forward, hauntingly slow.

"I'm leaving," Sora uttered, his words tremoring like his quivering lips, and firmly secured his hand around mine.

"You're not taking my child!" she snarled, hurling herself towards him, I began to scream on the top of my lungs as she pounced, the beefy sound of my father's footsteps shook the earth as he raced forward, his face contorting into blinding rage, unhinged for blood. My tears dripped out of my fearful eyes into splinters of triggered mania watching as their aggressive attacks against Sora turned violent, Sora grunted as the ear-splitting sound of shattered glass raptured against his head blood splattering everywhere, and I snapped Running towards my father and pummeling against his back, Crazed he fiercely pushed me away sending me flying against the opposite wall and I hit the floor with a numbing crack, colors swarmed into my eyesight almost instantaneously.

"You're going to kill her!" I heard Sora shout somewhere from my muffled mind. He broke free from their clutches and ran where I landed, his disfigured face crumbled with worry and grief, his fingers hovered over me unsure of what to do, I blinked as his blood dribbled onto my face.

"I'm so sorry Orihime." He whispered tenderly. My father shouted in protest but Sora dodged him and quickly picked me up, fleeting away from our shared nightmare, forever.

Time flew, and although Sora was young he managed, Juggling between work, school and me and not once did he ever complain even when things got hard we were happy because we had everything, each other. On occasions when I wouldn't stop crying, Sora would fuss over me worriedly, hoping to make me happy, one night he told me the story of how my name came to be, our mother had named me after the legendary princess Orihime.

A seamstress in which we celebrated once a year on the seventh day of the lunar month. The princess wove beautiful clothing for her heavenly father by the heavenly river. Orihime worked so hard to make her father happy that the Princess had become quite lonely for love and her father couldn't stand seeing her dismayed so he presented her to a handsome cow herder named Hikoboshi. Upon meeting they both fell completely in love with each other and as their love and devotion grew they began to disregard their responsibilities, Orihime no longer wove beautiful clothing for her father and Hikoboshi let his cows wander into heaven aimlessly and this angered the heavenly king very much forbidding them from ever seeing each other again. Devastated Orihime pleaded and begged her father to reconsider his decision. Until one day he finally relented and allowed them to see each other but only once a year. Hopeful Orihime went to meet Hikoboshi for the first time but found it to be impossible as she couldn't cross over to see her love, inconsolably heartbroken a flock of magpies built a bridge so that they could meet, and the two lovers could reunite on that day as long as it did not rain

I had found this wonderful story so touching that when we celebrated the star festival every year with Yakitori and fireworks, I'd write my wish on a tanzaku, and Sora would tie it on bamboo trees for me, I'd beam in excitement at the decor and countless streamers overlooking thousands of colorful paper wishes hung all around us. As time passed and I matured I fell in love with an orange-haired boy and My wishes transitioned, yearning for love as strong as Orihime and Hikoboshi hoping that the gods would grant my wish.

It must have gone unheard because that was not the case and like the crashing sounds of glass from my fractured memory I was thrown back into this disorienting reality. The Lights flashed and a Melody began to play, the guest stood, facing us waiting expectantly for me to begin pacing my way towards the altar to seal my wretched fate forever. Sora stood a little higher and prompted me forward, leading the way and I was glad because at this very moment I was nothing more than a sinking ship now wasting away under the relentless waves of the ocean. Still, I held myself higher and walked as gracefully as I could, the scent of flowers wafted into my direction and my eyes voluntarily wondered, and gasped in awe at the wedding venue, there in the ceilings hung fragrant, white flower garlands everywhere and I had the strongest urge to reach out and touch their softness, but as we drifted closer my legs began to feel like jelly and my wedding dress was far too tight and the guest too demanding, these rash emotions of desperation began to surface, and I recoiled, I wanted to cling to my home to anything and anyone familiar other than my beloved brother who was by now too far gone for me to latch onto.

Seeking for any form of attachment I reached the altar and stumbled, my eyes landing on those familiar lonely waves of emerald that drifted close enough for me to nestle into and he Outstretched his hand. I found myself afraid and vulnerable against this strange man and my skin flushed at my clumsiness with the horrifying realization that he was the only thing holding me down to earth, now that everything and everyone I loved had no choice but left me.

Sora let go and I hesitantly curled my fingers onto Ulquiorra's, his sharp features softened significantly and my heart sped while my cheeks flushed by his intensity, taking the final step onto the altar like I would have expected to happen someday very distant from today.

(Third point of view)

Waiting Unnaturally still, Ulquiorra watched as the stubborn woman paced her way down the aisle, remaining resistant to the very end, her arm looped around her beloved brother as Ulquiorra waited for her to be handed to him. He found her pleasing to watch as she struggled to keep her delicate sentiments reserved, her defiant tenacity crumbling away with every step as she drifted closer. The world was captivated by his ethereal bride and withering away by her radiance while all she could think about was her resolve. Bemused that this child didn't realize her power!

_( Ulquiorra's conversation with Urahara earlier)_

_"From all the heartless creatures in the world, I would have never guessed you who I'd receive a wedding invitation from, imagine my surprise! And here Yoruichi thought it was an obituary to your funeral." Urahara croaked sarcastically. _

_"Who let you in?" Ulquiorra drawled. _

_"I'm sorry Ulquiorra I tried to St-_

_"It's fine." He responded waving Menoly away. _

_"Your bride has also left her suite," she informed, dismissing herself. _

_" Bride, eh I take it that you found your heart?' Urahara went on, swirling his fan playfully in the air. _

_Ulquiorra, unfazed, silently worked in front of the mirror, buttoning up his vest. _

_"Have you looked into what I've asked you for? He asked, ignoring the eccentric man, the wedding would begin shortly. _

_Urahara sighed heavily, "Yoruichi and I have yet to find a trace of Aizen, and for that reason alone you should be cautious." He warned. _

_Ulquiorra regarded his words thoughtfully and took a seat once he accomplished getting ready. _

_"Something else I wanted to mention. Nel informed me that your bride…has a rare gift, a power that can't be overlooked." Urahara disclosed, carefully. _

_Ulquiorra turned sharply and narrowed his eyes, " That woman will not be touched." He emphasized darkly. _

_Urahara peered from under his hat, surprised at the reaction, " That didn't stop you." _

_(End of flashback) _

Ulquiorra clenched his fist, he had every right over her and while she was with him she would remain untouched. Orihime stumbled and her eyes fell into his, her unblemished skin flushed as her pupils erupted into a vast set of bronze, he glanced down at her quivering lips and she saw this, an anxious look crossed her smooth features. Ulquiorra took this opportunity to appreciate her intriguing appearance, he could almost reach out to grab her but instead he extended his hand out, she seemed to relax and curled her fingers onto his, taking the last step onto the altar. The guest settled down and the wedding began, her fingers trembled as the priest began to unite them as husband and wife.

Orihime glanced towards the buzzing crowd and flashing cameras but all she could feel was the ringing of her ears and flinched away taking a step back, Ulquiorra who had been watching her reaction reached out and oppressively tugged her back to her position without anyone noticing and constrained her fingers tightly sending her a warning look, alarmed Orihime stiffened and gulped away the petrified ripples forming in the pit of her stomach and quickly nodded at the Priest to begin. Seeing this Ulquiorra softened his fingers under her delicate one and instantly regretted it as he found himself Mourning after the feel of her strong pulse throbbing away under her fingertips, greedily he latched back down onto them and Orihime gasped at the unexpected force causing a low growl to emit from the back of his throat. Possessiveness overtook him as he relished in her pulse now pelting through his very being and he suddenly felt hungry, His hollow whimpered in pleasure as Orihime eyes fell onto his and Ulquiorra felt his inner hollow analyzing the gentle aura of her very existence that kept him intoxicated and aching to be gorged and brimmed into wholeness. Orihime inhaled as his eyes suddenly morphed into slits and Ulquiorra felt his hollow reel back in gratification as she had finally met the very nature of his hollow's presence within him and this pleased his hollow very much. On cue, the priest had stopped to finalize their union and he knew neither he nor Orihime had been listening.

"I Ulquiorra Cifer, take you, Orihime Inoue, as my lawful wife to have and to hold, from this day forward, for better, or for worse, for richer or poorer, in sickness and in health, until death do us part," he finished.

Orihime trembled as it was her time to speak and tightly closed her eyes, " I Orihime Inoue, take you Ulquiorra Cifer, as my lawful husband to have and to hold, from this day forward, for better, for worse, for richer or poorer, in sickness and in health, until… death do us part." She croaked out.

"I do," affirmed Ulquiorra without hesitating, Orihime glanced at him pleading silently one last time before she continued, and when he didn't make any indication of sparing her she regretfully lamented, " I do."

Her heart squeezed rancorously as the priest moved swiftly to present the rings that laid nestle on a golden platter, Ulquiorra observing the way Orihime turned away from the rings in aversion trying to hide her distaste from the attentive guest who were completely engrossed, except for the occasional muffled whispers. Ignoring her petulance, he reached for her ring before slipped it onto her finger, enjoying the softness of her skin. This caught Orihime's attention, almost hissing at its presence as if it burned into her skin like venom, only serving as a reminder that he was branding her like property and bit the inside of her cheek in anger. The priest motioned the platter towards her to retrieve Ulquiorra's ring and she hesitated, imagining herself pulling the wretched ring off and throwing it across the venue, but she knew it to be inevitable and retrieved the ring banefully before slipping it onto his finger. Compelling herself to end the carefully contrived wedding once and for all, crushing the little hope she had into oblivion, the sooner she accepted it, the sooner she could adapt to her new life.

Ulquiorra narrowed his eyes, she was finally his and in every way legal. Guests stood on their feet applauding at their union, this, however, went unheard as Orihime had long drowned them out, eating her way into defeat, the wild flickerings of the cameras veering into distortion as she sunk into numbness, the ringing in her ears returned and intensified, she heard the priest say something else but she couldn't quite make it out.

Abruptly Ulquiorra lifted her chin and her eyes widened, a rush of helplessness filled her fibers, sending wild tremors rippling along her nerves, he was going to kiss her!

Orihime's leaned away, her heart pounding thickly against her chest, and he leaned close enough that her warm breath fanned over his face lightly, her mind jumbled into a million racing thoughts knotting as they came, Ulquiorra glanced at her quivering lips, appreciating her meticulous creation, soft and full of life and it left him craving after her essence, the slits of his eyes magnified into an impossible volume and plunged his tongue into her inexperienced one, molding and savoring the enticing taste of her purity. Orihime froze in shock, unsure of what to do, his tongue exploited ravenously, performing wild things to her senses and she was suddenly afraid of the unknown emotions swirling within her, not daring herself to let go, she tried to pull away but Ulquiorra only pressed her closer, a husky groan escaped his lips intensifying into a spiral of urgency. Despite herself, she blossomed against him, keenly aware that she was slowly responding in her exquisite way. How frustrated Ulquiorra found himself! Yearning for this human girl's supple tongue to move over his gingerly, her innocence could be found in the cautious way she tenderly responded, her naivety was going to turn him mad and insatiable. Orihime in a trance of Ulquiorra's passion felt her emotions fizzle into sensations she never knew herself capable of, melting right into his abyss, stimulated by his urgency and her belly fluttered in desire as his hand found her waist and pressed her closer.

Whatever level of fire they fed, the guest cheered luridly, interrupting their heated encounter and begrudgingly Ulquiorra parted from her, almost livid at their presence but when he glanced at Orihime he was rather pleased by her alluring appearance, flushed and breathless and not yet ready to stop. Orihime flushed ferociously and then halted, horrified by her behavior, she wanted to escape, to run and hide and make sense of her bearings, but Ulquiorra only pulled her close, almost as if sensing her distress and together they faced the rowdy crowd who clapped animatedly at the newlyweds.

* * *

(Orihime p.o.v)

"Quit fidgeting." Hissed Cirucci, pointing out my skittish behavior, Ulquiorra had taken the rest of the evening introducing me to many of his acquaintances, although I had no interest or intentions of meeting any of them, many had left behind an awful impression. I now faced the woman I had met earlier now with curiosity but she simply pushed a glass of wine at me to join her and swiftly she drank hers before nudging me to do the same. I looked at her dumbstruck before sipping mine, I clenched my eyes at the bitter taste of the wine.

.

Cirucci cackled and rolled her eyes at my reaction, "These things get quite boring after a while." she continued, " I'm under the impression that you're this goody-good and I thought, what the hell why not teach this young...human girl my ways of enjoying the evening with wine and booze." she finished grabbing another glass. The evening had gone quite slow and the reason I felt uncomfortable was by the masses of acquaintances that were quite eager to speak with Ulquiorra and myself, I was now the infamous wife of a wealthy man with foreign stock exchanges listed around the world that attracted international investors and such, yet still, to my horror, it was bad enough I came to realize that the human world depended on these unhuman beings to run the world and this only made me follow suit of this strange woman Cirucci who by the way did not look friendly in any way and swallowed down another glass of wine myself.

"Thanks for that." I admitted," This wedding hall is Beautiful I can't imagine how Nel did all this in a couple of days," I confessed looking at the wedding venue in wonder.

Cirucci scoffed, "Don't be ridiculous, Ulquiorra ordered her to start preparing for the wedding as soon as he found out about your rather...strange existence." she admitted leading me away to the bar, internally grateful because my feet were killing me. Still, the revelation of just finding out that Ulquiorra had planned this wedding the day he found out about me was unsettling and a little creepy.

" Are you sur-

"Look I don't know much about the details, you want another one?" she asked, indicating the open bar. I nodded, I knew that this woman wouldn't have any reason to lie to me. She had been strangely honest and the reason for her approaching me was still unknown but I welcomed her presence anyway.

" I have to say I was a bit surprised with that little display you and Ulquiorra played out on the altar, you could have fooled me into believing you were head over heels for him."

I blushed furiously and touched my lips remembering the feelings that became of my first kiss.

"What? Don't tell me that was your firs-

I glanced down suddenly ashamed as if I had been caught with my hand in the cookie jar, hoping she wouldn't finish her question, I didn't want her exploring further in my lack of experience with something as trivial as a kiss, but instead, she dropped the subject almost looking at me sympathetically before drinking the remainder of her wine.

"Ah Cirucci, there you are, I've been looking all over for you."

"Go away Starrk." Cirucci hissed.

" Why are you so angry at me?" He asked huskily, taking her glass away, Cirucci made a movement to stop him but he simply inspected her glass before noticing the traces of her lipstick and smirked, gazing into her eyes and placing his lips over them before drinking the bitter liquid down smoothly.

" You expect me to forgive you after trusting you with certain information and to be leaked under suspicious circumstances?" She sneered, rolling her eyes.

" Oh c'mon Cirucci, I don't know what you are talking about?" he added, feigning innocence and Cirucci narrowed her eyes.

" Oh please, like if anyone would care to know what you both do under the sheets." Grimmjow interrupted rather annoyedly.

"Shut up." Cirucci snarled, smacking him in the arm. I grinned at their interaction.

"How are you holding up?" Grimmjow taunted, a condescending look crossed his features, and I leaned away, Obviously, they knew I wasn't too fond of my position.

" I'm fine, as long as everyone is happy right?" I bit out sarcastically.

"Not everyone, wait till you meet loly." Grimmjow leered.

"Yeah, that chick is crazy." Starrk agreed, Cirucci nodded pursing her lips. Who the heck was loly?

"It shouldn't matter, it wasn't my idea," I argued.

" This is going to be fun." Grimmjow sneered, rubbing his hands together.

"What's going to be fun?" Suddenly Nel piped in, dragging Sora with her.

Seeing Sora's familiar face instantly brightened my mood and I beamed at him like a child, finding his hand and securing mine in his, Sora smiled back but it didn't reach his eyes and I knew he was trying to hide the guilt storming inside him. I faltered suddenly because I wanted to enjoy my very last moments with Sora before I was thrown into this strange and foreign new world, but time kept slipping away by the hour and I couldn't slow it down or much less stop it. My heart constricted, I was looking at our very last moment together, certain Ulquiorra would never allow me to ever see him again, resentment hit me like a ton of bricks, Ulquiorra was stripping me of everything I ever loved. Noting the wild mood swings I choose booze this time around and closed my eyes preparing myself for the unfamiliar sting of alcohol as it traveled down my throat, I knew I wasn't old enough to drink alcohol but I don't think anyone would mind, I was no longer in the human world and drowning my misery away with alcohol seemed more than fitting.

In the corner of my eye, I noticed Sora making a move to stop me but I whirled around determined to forget about my emotions for once since this whole mess happened and I flinched when I was stopped by Ulquiorra's patronizing stare, if I didn't know any better I could have sworn I was getting better at reading his impassive facade because I instantly knew he didn't approve of me drinking and I glowered at him.

"Well if it Isn't Ulquiorra's beautiful wife." praised an unusual man, blocking my view from Ulquiorra and I forced a smile.

"Pleasure to meet you." I mumbled half-heartedly, I was much too tired to entertain more of Ulquiorra's "guests".

"The pleasure is all mine, my name is Urahara, Kisuke."

"Nice to meet you Urahara," I tensed hoping he'd leave me alone.

"I've been eager to find out who this otherworldly creature was, that melted Ulquiorra's frozen heart." he croaked, winking at me, was he insane?

I grinned at him nervously, "Frozen heart?"

"Inside joke, Ulquiorra isn't an affectionate character, I'm asking how is it that a young beautiful girl as yourself managed to melt that ice?" He questioned peering through his old hat, probing into my privacy and I gritted my teeth. What I really wanted to tell him was to mind his own business but I had promised to behave accordingly.

" I didn't," I admitted, finding my nails far more interesting than this uncomfortable conversation with this oddly familiar man.

"Of course you do.' he persisted.

"I don't know ok, I didn't exactly have a choice in the matter, I was forced into this position," I grumbled not caring whether my honesty would harbor some kind of consequences, but to my surprise, he only sighed.

"Ulquiorra isn't as bad as you think."

Not as bad as I think? Maybe he_ was_ insane, what did he know about my situation? I had been forced away from my brother into a coerced marriage and he wanted me to just accept it?

"Right." I bit out, knowing fully well that he had no clue of anything in my current and forever situation.

"He wasn't always this way if you know what I mean."

"What_ do_ you mean?" I asked now irritated, quite frankly I had no intention of continuing this conversation with this unusual man and I especially didn't need anyone trying to change my opinion of a monster who was everything and.

" Well, Ulquiorra isn't an Arrancar, did you know that?'

I knew that. "No," I lied.

"Ulquiorra used to be a shinigami in the soul society under my squad. Twelve." He declared, I listened carefully trying to hide my surprise, I wasn't completely oblivious to Shinigamis or Arrancars and such, I had seen Ichigo in his shinigami form plenty of times fighting hollows and when he wasn't careful I'd overhear his conversations with Uryu, Chad and Rukia about such things.

"Ulquiorra used to be a shinigami?" I questioned, skeptically.

"Yes."

I scrunch my face in confusion.

"So what happened?" I questioned, suddenly interested in what this eccentric man knew.

" He was turned into a vizard."

"How?"

"You know what a Vizard is?" he asked, acknowledging my slip.

" I do," I confessed, hoping he wouldn't ask, I wouldn't allow him or anyone to know about Ichigo. Urahara swirled his fan and glanced at me as if debating whether to continue or not.

"H-how did he turn into a vizard?" I hesitated, the curiosity burned within, I wanted to know more.

"That's easy, like that friend of yours did." Urahara hinted, narrowing his eyes but It didn't seem to be in ill intention if anything it seemed to be because I was choosing to keep information hidden from him. If I couldn't be honest with him, how could I expect the same?

"Well I have to go now, I have a grouchy cat expecting me back."

Cat? " W-wait will we meet again?" I asked despite myself, The blond man grinned.

"Oh yes, we will."

I stared after him as he strolled into the crowd, before seeking out the source of my sudden interest, aware of his melancholic gaze, It was clear Ulquiorra had a backstory and I was determined to find out more about him.

* * *

Sometime during the wedding, I found myself sucked into the petty rattlings of the snooty women lounging around me as they spitefully cackled at the slanderous and pointless gossip of the younger ladies in the wedding who strolled about with their much older and wealthy lovers. Still, I couldn't help but cringe as the young girls stopped and congratulated me on my grandiose marriage I had dreaded for days, and like I swore I conducted myself accordingly by smiling and depicting a happy woman who just got happily married to the most relevant and wealthiest man, Ulquiorra.

My chest constricted as he silently regarded the socializing men who discussed their businesses and growing companies and while their murmurs intermingled in the air I noted just how Isolated and forlorn he was that anyone else could easily mistake him as being sullen and reserved, this tugged at my heart and suddenly I found myself wondering just why he was so lonely.

Pensively I stroked the exquisite ring that would now be forever a part of me observing with great detail the traditional style ring embellished with shimmering diamonds now glimmering in all it's pristine on my finger, this not going unnoticed by one of the pompous women sitting across the table from me.

"Well dear, I'm sure you must be very excited about your honeymoon, where will you both be going?" The women asked unpleasantly, I glanced up from the ring startled by the catty blonde women seated across from me and I realized I had roused the attention of all these hellish women waiting for me to react and like I'm sure they were quite used too, I forced a smile, "Yes I'm thrilled." I lied.

"And where are you going?" asked another.

"I'm just as eager to find out... it's a surprise." I grinned nervously hoping they wouldn't see through my bluff, I caught Ulquiorra's attention, his eyes landing onto my lips and very slowly his sharp eyes locked into mine and my breath caught in my throat.

"That is lovely." Sneered a sultry brunette to my right and I realized the reason for their unwanted attention was because I was now the wife of an important man and being on my good side could open an abundance of doors and opportunities and I felt uneasy.

"Right...um if you'll excuse me, I have to use the ladies' room." I cut short before the rest of the probing women bombard me with more of their pesky questions. Ulquiorra encircled his fingers around my wrist and gently squeezed to somehow comfort me and I meekly smiled before he was divulged back into the conversation. Relieved I prowled away tugging at my dress daintily to flee the hall from their constant scrutiny but not before being stopped multiple times by the overly touchy guest that praised me with compliments and congratulated me over and over again until it began to make me physically sick.

Once I managed to escape, I hurled the door shut and sealed myself inside, letting out a heavy breath as I leaned onto the wall for support. My nervousness was threatening to overthrow me at any given moment and I closed my eyes to focus on my breathing until all I could think about was the hot blood pounding in my ears. I Acknowledged that this whole event had quite overwhelmed me, the wedding preparations that had been planned before my actual arrival, the ravenous guest, the empty and insincere vowels of love and Ulquiorra's odd behavior of tenderness, Could it have all been an act on his part? Of course! What did I possibly expect, Ulquiorra seemed unable to love and I too unwilling, exhaling I reached for the faucet lodging my clammy fingers into the revitalizing feel of the cool water against my skin and rubbed at the wedding ring that felt far too unfamiliar and entirely presuming, proclaiming his ownership over me and suddenly the bathroom was much too small. When previously asked about the honeymoon I had been left alarmed because I was sure he wouldn't force me to be affectionate, yet Ulquiorra's gaze had left me shaken, I have never been intimate with a man before, yet the question remained, _would he? _ Shuddering, I chased the disturbing thoughts away.

Without warning someone knocked on the door, interrupting my train of thoughts, "Just a minute." I called out, turning off the faucet and dabbing my clammy forehead, aiming to compose myself enough to stroll back out there and give the world the show they wanted but the knocking persisted.

"Just a Minute." I reaffirmed becoming increasingly agitated with their impatience, before I whirled around and glanced at the door baffled at their insistence, exasperated I rushed over and burst the door open ready to face the imprudent person but I was faced with an empty hall, unsettled I hesitantly stepped out and cautiously rounded the corner and suddenly I was entrapped by a pair of strong arms and a hand clasped firmly over my mouth before I could let out a scream.

"Shh, Orihime, it's me don't scream."

My eyes widened when I instantly recognized his voice and I stopped struggling before he let go.

"Ichigo what are you doing here!" I hissed, turning to look at him, and I instantly regretted doing so because once I saw his Heroic smile that I simply adored, I found myself gripped with a heart-wrenching fear, if someone found out about Ichigo they would kill him, and with that notion alone my world suddenly seemed dimmer.

"I've come to take you home, but we must hurry." Ichigo declared like it was the most obvious answer in the world and tugged at my arm, pulling me in the opposite direction. How could Ichigo have known about any of this?

"I can't!" I cried out, quickly glancing around us to make sure no one had spotted us and pulled my arm away, "It's far too late…" I confessed glancing at him, "...I'm Married," I croaked out holding my hand up to show him the ring of matrimony I now had with another man and hot tears began to spill over my cheeks.

Ichigo's face dropped and with it, my heart, feeling completely shattered and ashamed of everything that had transpired.

"Why couldn't you make it here before I accepted my fate." I bit out, my face contorted as he eyed the ring. I could no longer run away with the love of my life because at that moment I uttered those two words at the altar I had sealed my fate. I shook as I tried to suppress the anguish that swelled and tumbled over my cheeks trickling down onto my wedding dress and he lifted my chin, his brows furrowed in concern before gently wiped them away.

"Just come with me, it's going to be alright, I can protect you." He reassured gently. I winced and hastily backed away from his caress because I believed him, I was afraid to revive the hope I had worked so hard to kill and because what I wanted more than anything, was to go back home and forget this nightmare that fate forced upon me.

I shook my head ferociously.

"Trust me." He added watching as I fought a battle within myself, his hazel eyes filling me up with courage and suddenly my feet tingle to run as fast as possible into the night, I was faced with two choices and my heart had decided long after my mind had aligned with it, and I soared above the sky as the adrenaline began to dance into my veins. I glanced at him completely out of my mind and I nodded.

"Alright, b-but let me change out of this dress, I'll be quick." I sniffled.

"Be careful, make sure you are not seen." He warned seriously, before letting go of my chin. I beamed as the recklessness shot through my body, the butterflies erupting into millions of tiny ripples in my belly as I let my fingers slip from his and scurried off in the opposite direction in search of the freedom I was unwilling to let go of this time.

Orihime panted as she rushed towards the bridal suite, now and then slowing down when she heard guest nearby, millions of thoughts attacked her mind at once but she bared only one thing in mind, she was fleeing, although Ichigo didn't know she loved him, she was given another opportunity by the universe to be with the love of her life, her friends, her brother.

Nearing the suite she heard someone rushing down the hall and her heart dropped to her stomach, certain they would discover her intentions, they would ask her questions, like why she seemed to be in such a rush or why she had been crying. Their footsteps neered and Orihime held her breath, abruptly turning on her heels to make it seem like she had just come out of the bridal suite.

"Orihime there you are! Where have you been?

"Shhh!" She hissed, pulling Sora close, " Ichigo has come for me, we need to leave now!" Orihime whispered, grabbing Sora's hand.

"Alright, you go ahead I-

"What? No, you're crazy they will kill you." She sputtered.

Sora paled at the thought and wiped his face with his handkerchief nervously, "Let me finish." he insisted, "Go and hurry, I'll stall for a bit so they won't suspect a thing and then when no one is noticing I'll catch up."

Orihime shook her head, there was no way she would leave him behind. Sora patted her head and smiled.

"I'll be fine, don't you want to go home?" Sora asked.

Orihime eyes widened, of course, she wanted to go home!

"Then go, and hurry," he whispered.

Orihime hugged him tightly, " Thank you." she returned, before reluctantly letting go and dashing towards the suite.

_Unbeknownst to them that someone had already been listening and very intently._

* * *

Ulquiorra prowled towards the bridal suite in hot pursuit of his wife, Aareniero had just informed him that he overheard Orihime attempting to escape with another man and Ulquiorra's rage only thickened when he thunderously barged into the door catching her by surprise as she rummaged through the room in a haste. She no longer wore her wedding gown and would have long been gone if they hadn't reported it to him, Orihime paled at his arrival and backed away terrorized and his ire grew sinister.

"Where do you think you're going?" Ulquiorra demanded, viciously slamming the door shut, Orihime flinched at his animosity, and visibly tensed as she clutched her robe tightly around her frame.

"N-nowhere I only came to change." She lied, skittishly pacing away as he loomed closer, recognizing that in some form he felt colder than usual if anything he seemed excessively empty and volatile.

"Don't lie to me woman, where were you going in such haste?" He advanced, shoving a table out of his way sending a vase shattering clamorously onto the ground and dispersing into a million pieces.

"I don't know what you are talking about." Orihime insisted, petrified by his bleak hostility.

"Don't lie! He hissed, "you were attempting to escape again! He snarled, yanking her elbow and gripping her cheeks forcibly, baring his teeth as he became repulsed. Orihime cried out startled by his out lash and grunted, shoving him away.

"Yes! Yes! I admit it! I am trying to run away, away from this wretched place and especially far away from you!" She screeched, staggering unsteadily, crimson with fury as hot tears welled.

"With who?' Ulquiorra growled now livid, his veins protruding from his pale skin as he clenched his jaw.

"With the love of my life!" She screamed tugging the veil from out of her hair and throwing it haphazardly to the ground, heaving for air from her outbursts.

"You're foolish and a hypocrite pretending to be so innocent," he spouted, wrenching her forward, browsing her up and down abhorrently before shoving her away, Orihime tumbled onto a loveseat and glared up at him resentfully.

" And you are a monster, forcing me to marry you and taking everything I love away from me!" she hissed inching forward fearlessly, "Tonight I will leave with Ichigo no matter what it takes! She Shrilled.

Provoked Ulquiorra's eyes narrowed and fiercely struck her on the cheek, propelling her to the ground, the force causing her head to collide against the wall and a loud whimper escaped her lips.

Ulquiorra towered over her small crumbled body, his fingers twitching. Gingerly Orihime cupped her burning cheek and slowly glanced at Ulquiorra in shock, her long orange locks now disheveled from the blow.

"You promised you would never hurt me," Orihime whispered, eyes wide in disbelief.

"Don't remind me of al the stupid things I've promised you." He snapped turning away, he couldn't stand to see the sight of her defenseless body crumbled on the floor.

"Just let me go, and I promise I will pay you back every cent we owe you." Orihime pleaded. Ulquiorra whirled around and advanced.

"Don't come near me!" Orihime cried out, crawling away from him.

" And why not?" he growled, lifting her from the ground and gripping her face tightly, "You have my last name and therefore you belong to me now." Ulquiorra sneered into her ear before tugging the robe and attacking her warm skin.

Orihime beat against his chest and wailed as he pressed her flush against his chest and grazed his teeth against the tender flesh of her neck before ripping her robe into shreds, to his surprise she wore her bridal lingerie underneath and his hunger intensified, kissing his way down to her collarbone, he could hear Orihime's erratic heartbeat against her flesh as she fought against him, his hands roamed freely her scent made his head heady and his anger only egged him on further, Ulquiorra growled against her skin now frustrated, he wanted to take her right there and then, But he halted, glancing over he was greeted with her disheveled appearance from her tousled hair that fell over her tearful eyes to her swollen cheek and sheer terror and he snarled immediately pushing her away.

"You better get dressed, we are leaving!" he ordered hoarsely, running a hand through his hair as he tried to regain his control and reached for the door without sparing her another look. As soon as the door closed Ulquiorra felt the guilt filter through his being. There Nel stood fuming and glaring right at him, she had heard him hurt Orihime.

"Get her ready!" Ulquiorra hissed storming away.

"Grimmjow! Bring me Sora and find that Human imbecile she was planning to escape with. Intact." He emphasized darkly his teeth bared at the mention of this faceless human boy.

* * *

Orihime screamed in sheer terror as she watched Ulquiorra pulverize Sora against the wall, the sound of Ulquiorra's fist making contact on his face was frightening, to say the least, and would surely make it into her nightmares. Blood spattered onto the walls from his previous wounds and mouth before he grunted and fell into a heap of bloody limbs on the floor. A sob escaped from Orihime's chest as she fought against her captor watching as Ulquiorra continued his animalistic attacks. Reminding her of that snowy night with their parents.

"Stop!" she screamed, in the top of her lungs as Ulquiorra lodged another fist onto his bloody face and Sora's body went limp.

"Sora!" she cried out, Ulquiorra turned his bleak stare at Orihime and ran a hand through his messy hair before strolling towards her and gripping her chin tightly.

"This is what happens when you go against me," he growled, Orihime recoiled from his touch and gritted her teeth, letting her hatred now surface.

"I hate you!" She yelled out fighting more urgently. Ulquiorra turned away and grabbed a fistful of Sora's hair, Sora grunted in pain, reawakened from his passed out state.

"Should I kill you?" Ulquiorra voiced suddenly, and Orihime's eyes widened.

"No!" she shouted, tears welling her eyesight.

Sora Only stared in his disoriented state, too weak to speak. Orihime knew that this was all her fault and remorse filled her being.

"I'm sorry!" she cried out, "I'm sorry, please stop hurting him, you're going to kill him! I promise I will do everything you ask of me." she sobbed.

Ulquiorra glared and was in front of her instantly before she could blink and crouched down to her eye level, "I've heard that before, and you also promised to love and to hold me as your husband!" He growled, turning to fling a piece of wood at Sora angrily.

Orihime flinched at his viciousness and her limbs shook, Ulquiorra tugged Orihime from Aaroniero's tight hold and clenched her small wrist, she winced as he dragged her towards her brother, and she fought against him, trying to shove him away.

"Woman, don't test my patience more than you already have, or I'll break your wrist," he promised, gripping her wrist tighter, Orihime grunted, she was sure he'd leave a bruise but so was her cheek, she had never seen Ulquiorra this angry and she finally understood why. Ulquiorra forced her onto her knees "Say goodbye to your brother." he hissed, grabbing Sora's shirt and pulling him closer. Orihime sobbed at the sight of her brother, both his eyes now bruised and twice their size, one had closed completely. Blood spewed from his mouth and nose he looked unrecognizable, Orihime cupped his cheek gingerly, a sad gaze crossed her features as she had finally withered away.

"Say goodbye because this will be the last time you ever see him," Ulquiorra demanded, shaking her forcibly. Orihime knew exactly what he was referring too, he was going to kill Sora, and her mind reacted, in a rebellious millisecond Orihime shifted her weight, activating her power against Ulquiorra, "Santen Kesshun!"

Ulquiorra's eyes widened, suddenly livid at her actions, she stared back defiantly and narrowed her eyes, there was no way she was going to let him claim Sora's life, Ulquiorra growled.

"Ulquiorra the boy has been found, he isn't just any ordinary human, he is fighting against Grimmjow!"

Orihime's heart dropped, this caught Ulquiorra's attention, mortified by the revelation that Ichigo had been found if he hadn't stayed and waited for her.

"Wait!" she cried out, but it fell on deaf ears as Ulquiorra immediately turned away and Orihime screamed, lunging herself at Ulquiorra and hugged him from behind.

"Please, please don't do this, let him go, I swear on my life I will never try to escape again." she pleaded softly. Ulquiorra remained still for a moment before shaking her off and he faced her, Orihime gasped to meet his back rimmed eyes, "Too late."

"No!" Orihime yelled, reaching for his arm but he was all already gone. Orihime's eyes darted as she thought of something she could do and ran towards the door only to be grabbed by Aaroniero. _"Para Donde vas mi amor?" _he teased sarcastically.

"Let her go!" Nel ordered out somewhere from Orihime's hectic mind and she darted as fast as she could into the field without another thought, the smell of the damp earth heavy in the air as she sprinted, her heart pounding against her chest and pushed vigorously to save Ichigo life that she had put at risk. Without looking she tripped over a hole on the ground and fell onto the grass.

"Orihime!'

Shocked, she recognized Ichigo's voice and whirled around to see him but before she could yell back, Ulquiorra was instantly behind him, a deathly glare plastered on his sharp features.

"It's over."

And then she saw blood.


End file.
